


Contractual Attraction

by olsonss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, For the good of the kingdom, I hate you but I have to marry you, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olsonss/pseuds/olsonss
Summary: The war had raged on for many years, the people of Misthaven would say too many, and there was only one way to end it, only one way to quiet talks of rebellion. Princess Emma of Misthaven would have to marry the enemy, Prince Killian of Montave.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Once Upon a Time), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Elsa & Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 192
Kudos: 294





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have been working on this for a while and I am super excited to share it with you guys! This is story is one of enemies to lovers filled with magic, war, betrayal, love, and loyalty. I hope you guys like it.

Emma paced back and forth around the war room, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, her skirt flowing out behind her. There had to be another way.  _ This  _ simply could not be the way to end the war. He’s their enemy, their forces were in a stalemate and have been for months now, neither side showing any weakness. All the while men are dying on both sides. Far too much death. There had been talk in the villages if the war was even worth it anymore. The war against the kingdom of Montave had been dragging on for almost thirteen years now. Most of Emma’s life had been spent in wartime and not peace time. There were many ways to end a war, but Emma couldn't imagine  _ this  _ could be the best way, the only way. 

Emma turned on her heel to face her parents. How Queen Snow and King David, the epitome of true love, could bring this to their own daughter was beyond Emma. The war had aged them significantly. Snow had salt and pepper hair and crow’s feet in the corners of her eyes that weren’t present when this war began. David’s blond hair had been able to hide the gray hair more efficiently, but he was injured in the early years of the war and required a cane to move about the castle. 

“There has to be another way!” Emma threw her hands in the air. This was not the answer to all their problems. It couldn’t be. 

“Emma,” her mother said reproachfully. 

“Whose idea was this anyway?” Emma’s eyes flitting between her mother and father. 

“Theirs, a message came from Queen Elsa,” David said, bitterness in every word. Elsa, who used to be their ally. That was until Montave surrounded Arendelle’s capital and Elsa surrendered to protect her people. She was married off to the King of Montave and Arendelle was absorbed into Montave. The castle was kept in Arendelle for Anna to live in, and supposedly the married couple visited her often. At least that was what the Misthaven spies reported. 

“That’s not what I was referring to, which one of you thought I should accept this?” Emma asked her father. 

“Emma, this war has to end. If it doesn’t the people will turn on us if they haven’t already. Everyday more men return home to be buried. They cannot take much more and I’m not sure I can either. This is the only clear way out!” Snow pounded her fist against the old oak table. Her mother’s words struck Emma. It seemed silly that a marriage could end a war, could lead them to peace, could change their world. 

“Emma, we always wanted you to choose like we did, but I’m afraid choices aren’t the same in wartime as they are in peacetime. We need you to marry him for the kingdom, but more importantly for our family. The people will revolt and kill us soon, if this is allowed to continue on,” David said sternly. Her shoulders slumped, if her father, her greatest protector, the biggest champion of her freedom was telling her to do this then there were no other options.

Emma looked down at her scarred, right arm, the black and blue markings trailing down from below her elbow to the palm of her hand. She clenched her fist before clearing her throat, “Send a message stating that I accept the terms of the treaty and will marry Prince Killian in an attempt to unify the kingdoms.” Relief washed over her parent’s faces, but before they could say another word Emma stormed out. 

* * *

Emma left Misthaven two weeks later on a ship with a small crew and a couple knights headed for Arendelle. The two kingdoms agreed to meet there since David refused to send his only daughter to Montave’s capital. Emma was to sign the treaty in Arendelle as Misthaven’s representative, then return with Prince Killian for a royal wedding which would occur in the spring when the King and Queen of Montave could attend (Elsa is with child at the present moment and cannot travel outside of the kingdom in her current state). The thought made Emma’s stomach roll. She knew soon she’ll be expected to bear the prince’s children, they’ll be the future bloodline of Misthaven after all. She pushed the thought out of her mind for the moment. Many hard choices had been made in this war, but this choice had been the hardest of all for Emma. If this truly stopped the needless bloodshed, she’ll do it. The kingdoms had agreed to a ceasefire while the treaty was being signed, that gave her some small shred of peace.

Her knights, August and Graham were sent to ensure her safety. Graham had been adamant that this is an elaborate trap to kill Emma, heir to Misthaven’s throne. Emma still isn’t convinced it is a trap, but she definitely felt better with them by her side. 

Their journey was lengthened at sea when a storm threatened to capsize them. The ship’s crew is talented and vigilant and guided them through to the best of their ability. The ship met Arendelle’s shore just ten days after their departure from Misthaven. Emma nearly threw up when they docked because she finally has to meet her fate, she has to marry her enemy. Before the war she only met Montave’s royal family once and she barely remembered the dark-haired brothers who grew into their roles as Prince and King of Montave. She only knew them as her enemy, as the ones who killed her people, burned their crops, and sunk many of their ships. Now, she has to marry the enemy. She almost laughed at the notion still, it’s ridiculous that she has to marry a man who has caused such harm to her people. Perhaps he felt the same way about her though. 

Emma collected herself enough to place a tiara in her hair and pull on the white gloves to cover up her scars. She finally left the ship and found a welcome party comprised of Anna and her fiancé, Kristoff, a duke from up north who has improved ice trade with Montave’s capital. 

“Emma!” Anna cried out practically jumping up and down, “It’s been too long. You’re so beautiful! I’ve missed you and I know Elsa has too. You’ll see her at dinner. You brought knights?” Her rapid-fire speech screeching to a halt, one eyebrow lifted. 

“Anna, it’s good to see you. Yes, I did. Don’t worry your King approved them,” Emma said with her shoulders thrown back, her stance tall and head held high. 

“I’m not worried about that. Emma, you’re safe here, you didn’t need to bring them.” Anna shook her head in disbelief. Anna had always been a little naive, but Emma can’t believe that Anna had managed to keep that during the war. Of course, Emma needed them! Emma didn’t feel safe here. Not anymore, she’s in the middle of enemy territory. The war changed that. Montave changed that. 

“Your Highness, King David wanted to ensure Princess Emma’s safe passage. He meant no offense.” Graham kindly came to her defense when words failed Emma. Anna smiled at this. 

“Oh of course, how silly of me. By the way this is Kristoff,” Anna introduced them as they walked down the docks and toward the castle. Anna’s gaze kept flitting to gloves, curiosity growing. 

“Nice to meet you,” Emma nodded to him. 

“You as well, Anna has been excited about your arrival. She considers you a friend,” he said kindly. 

“I wasn’t sure after all this time, but I’m glad she does. I’ve always considered her and Elsa to be one as well.” Kristoff nodded and he and Anna led the way in. Anna still talking at a mile a minute. Graham and August fell in line with Emma. Graham’s hand brushed hers, catching her attention. 

“You can’t freeze like that again. This peace is fragile, and you will not die on my watch,” he whispered. 

“Her naivete surprised me, I don’t know how it lasted through the war. It won’t happen again.” Emma kept her gaze forward; she couldn’t look at him now. They stayed silent so Emma could answer all of Anna’s many, many questions. The eager princess led them through the castle doors. 

“I had them place you in the west wing, it has a beautiful view of the harbor and your knight’s room is next to yours of course. The west wing is also where Prince Killian’s rooms are,” Anna informed her. Emma nodded and made a mental note of that. She could feel the gears grinding in Graham’s head. 

“Have you met him before?” Anna asked her as they walked down a long hallway. 

“I think once when we were little at one of Ariel’s balls. Not that I remember much I couldn’t have been more than seven.” Emma frowned, unsure. They came to a stop at the end of the hallway. Emma’s room was the last door with Graham and August’s room being the one before hers. No sign of Prince Killian’s room, thankfully. 

“Oh well you’ll officially meet everyone at dinner. I’ll let you rest until then, it’s good to have you here.” Anna hugged her and Emma tentatively patted her back. Kristoff simply waved goodbye before vanishing with his fiancé. Graham and August led the way into Emma’s suite, clearing it making sure no one was lying in wait for her. When the door shut the three of them breathed a little easier. 

“So far no attempts on your life, that’s good,” August mumbled to himself. 

“They could be lulling us into a false sense of security. Keep your guard up,” Graham warned them.

“That’s enough,” Emma told them, “I’m going to lie down until dinner.” 

“Of course, Princess,” they both nodded before leaving her suite. None of her trunks were there yet so she’d have to wait to change into her gown for the night. Emma took off her tiara and set it on the vanity, hoping to catch a quick nap, hopefully that would help her collect herself. 

* * *

Graham insisted on walking her to dinner and Emma found it completely ridiculous and a little insulting. 

“Graham, I can walk on my own, do you think my future husband will strike me down the moment he meets me? They need this as much as we do.” Emma placed her tiara back on her head, the metaphorical weight of it bringing her down. 

“He might, cannot be too careful with these Montavians,” he bristled. Emma stood from her spot at the vanity, smoothing out her silk, pale green dress. She quickly pulled on the pearl colored gloves that covered the blue and black scars that creep up her arm. 

“You’re ridiculous, but fine do what you want.” Emma shook her head, unsure what had gotten into her most trusted knight. 

“I will do what it takes to protect you.” Emma had no response to this because she expected nothing less from him, he’s stubborn and not afraid of her and that was the exact reason her father sent him with her. They stalked out of her room in silence. They met no one along the way and don’t see a soul until they descend the grand staircase. The duo were directed by a valet to a sitting room with Anna, Kristoff, Elsa chatting in one corner and King Liam and Prince Killian whispering by the fireplace. All eyes rested on Emma. No one moved for what felt like several long moments. Emma stood before her enemies not on the battlefield as she had imagined many times, but in her old friend’s castle in a dress about to have dinner with them. The choices made in war will never stop shocking Emma. 

Anna clapped and rushed over to Emma, “Oh Emma, you’re beautiful! I mean of course you were earlier, but this dress is much nicer than your traveling one.” Oh, if only Anna knew how wrong she was, Emma thought to herself. Not many outside of Misthaven have seen her scars, not many knew how they marred her pale skin. 

“Princess, I’ll be leaving you now,” Graham whispered, and she nodded. The door clicked shut behind him and Emma turned back to the room. She noticed that Elsa stepped forward, one hand over a small baby bump. 

“Thank you, Anna. You look beautiful tonight as well,” Emma forced out a smile. Elsa held out a hand. 

“Old friend, how long has it been?” Elsa asked her as Emma moved forward and accepted her hand. Emma squeezed her hand. 

“Too long, you look well. Motherhood will suit you I can already tell.” In the past years she had missed Elsa dearly. Hopefully one good thing from this marriage will be she’ll gain back friends she thought were long lost. 

“You’re too kind,” Elsa blushed slightly before turning to her husband, “I’ll be making the introductions it seems. King Liam of Montave, Great Protector of the Sea and of course my husband this is Princess Emma, heir to Misthaven’s throne.” Liam walked forward, no emotion discernible on his face, his curly, dark hair is neatly trimmed, and his eyes are a piercing blue. Emma curtsied and Liam took Emma’s gloved hand in his. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. Thank you for your warm welcome and generous hospitality,” Emma managed to get out without sounding hostile. He dropped her gloved hand gracefully. 

“You are most welcome, thank you for making the journey. Now, Killian will you please stop sulking by the fire and meet your bride,” Liam said only in the way an older sibling could. 

“There was no sulking, merely standing out of the way of His Majesty,” Killian jested as he swaggered up to the trio. Anna and Kristoff stood back, quietly watching and waiting. 

“Your Highness may I introduce, Prince Killian of Montave, Chief Commander of the Seven Fleets and your future husband,” Liam said slyly. Emma curtsied then Killian took her hand and brushed his lips across the back of her gloved hand. One of his hands had an expansive scar across the back of it. Emma almost laughed maybe they are more well matched than previously thought. Killian is a little shorter than his brother, his hair is straight where his brother’s is curly. His dark, almost jet-black hair somehow making his deep blue eyes seem brighter than possible. Everyone failed to mention how attractive the enemy was. 

“A pleasure, Princess. Ready to bring peace to the realm?” he asked her. 

“Yes, war is an ugly thing.” Killian dropped her hand and gave her an appraising look. A look that made one feel like they were about to be sold off to the highest bidder

“Elsa, you underplayed how beautiful she is,” he teased. Emma had to restrain her eye roll at his attempt at flattery. This was a political marriage he didn’t need to seduce her. Would he still want this marriage when he realized he was getting a scarred bride? Would the end of the war be worth it to him or did he merely want a pretty face? Elsa swatted at his arm. 

“Killian, I did no such thing and you know it.” That’s when it dawned on Emma that Elsa may not have been forced to marry into this family at all, she may have wanted it. Thankfully a valet came in and told them that dinner is ready. This was only the beginning of her trip and Emma knew it would take all her considerable wit and charm to make it home. 


	2. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow! I am so floored by the responses to this story. You guys are so great and I love reading all the comments! The plan is to update every Wednesday, but I also work full time and night shifts, so if that doesn't always happen just understand the next chapter is coming. Hope you guys enjoy!

Dinner was filled with small talk, mostly Anna and Elsa inquiring about Emma’s brother, Leo and her parents. Emma asked about the details of Anna and Kristoff’s wedding. It almost felt like old times until the King brought the conversation to a grinding halt. 

“Are your gloves like Elsa’s old ones?” The air in the room felt like it was heavy and thick, no one dared to breathe. “To help you control your magic? Elsa said your parents’ approach to magic was better than hers, but perhaps they changed their minds.” Emma could see Killian stiffen out of the corner of her eye. 

“Liam!” Elsa hissed and Liam ignored her, never taking his eyes off of Emma, his hard gaze trained on her and no one else. Emma’s gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep the insults from flying out. 

“Normally I wouldn’t inquire, but you are going to marry my brother and I will not have anything happen to him. He’s my only brother,” Liam said curtly. 

“Liam, this isn’t necessary,” Killian whispered. Without breaking eye contact with Liam, Emma removed the right glove revealing her scars for all to see, clutching the glove in her left hand. Anna and Elsa gasped at the sight; she doesn’t blame them. It is an ugly sight. Kristoff barely flinched. Killian and Liam’s faces remained expressionless. Pity flashed in Liam’s eyes and something akin to understanding sparked in Killian’s. 

“Your brother is safe. I no longer have magic, haven’t for a few years now,” there was a pause in which silence filled the room, “If you’ll excuse me the journey here was quite exhausting, I’ll be turning in early.” Emma didn’t wait for a proper dismissal because she’s not sure she would have gotten it. She stormed out of the dining room and almost ran smack dab into Graham. 

“Princess?” he asked, seeing her exposed arm. Snow and Emma had decided to keep it covered as long as possible. They thought that perhaps the deal could be called off by this. Graham knew of their plan. 

“Did they take it off of you?” Emma shook her head and moved out of his grasp. “Did they hurt you?” 

“No.” Emma turned on her heel and walked back to her suite without another word, not even sure what she would say if she wanted to. 

* * *

There was incessant knocking on Emma’s door later that night. Emma groaned, knowing she couldn’t ignore it. She pulled on a robe and walked over to the door opening it just wide enough to see out of. Elsa stood there wringing her hands. 

“Emma.” 

“Why are you here?” Emma asked, getting straight to the point. 

“To talk, to apologize, to explain.” Elsa looked distraught and Emma wouldn’t mind the opportunity for a word alone with her. Emma opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow her in. 

“I’m sure you have questions,” Elsa said calmly as she walked through the door. 

“Sure, let’s start with why they hell you thought it’d be a good idea to me to marry  _ him _ ,” Emma snapped. The subject had been bothering her since she was told it was Elsa’s idea. 

“This war needed to end, and they have their reasons as do you. Marriage was the only way to stop our people dying. Emma, despite all you know about them, about Killian. He’s a good man. He won’t hurt you and you know that’s a hell of a lot better than most arranged marriages.” 

“This isn’t what I wanted.” Elsa placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

“I know how you feel.” A look of understanding passed between them. 

“The rumors were true. You were forced to marry him. You didn’t make that choice.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, the truth. 

“I made a choice for my people, granted my options were rather limited, but I did it with my head held high. It’s what you chose too. You didn’t come all this way to not follow through. You know this is your best option for your people. In time I came to love Liam, I know you won’t understand that now. I get you’re mad about dinner, about what Liam made you reveal, but don’t take that out on me.” Elsa’s cold, hard gaze sliced through Emma. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Emma didn’t want to fight with her. Emma walked a few steps to a chair by the fireplace and gripped the back of it. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, her gaze on the flickering flames of the fire. 

“Do you want to talk about your magic?” Elsa asked and Emma traced the scars visible on her palm absentmindedly. 

“No, it’s been years now. I’ve adjusted.” Emma crossed her arms, not quite meeting her friend’s eyes. 

“You always encouraged me to accept who I was. That my magic wasn’t bad or to be feared. You gave me the courage to take off the gloves and live my truth.” 

“I am living my truth. My actions led to this. The consequences are these scars. _ Magic always has a price. _ ” 

“I’m sorry I wish I could help.” Elsa brought Emma into a hug and it was surprising at first, but the tears Emma had been holding in for so long came out and while the pain of losing her magic may still be there Emma felt more herself than she has in years. 

The next morning, they planned to meet and negotiate the treaty. While Emma got ready for the day, she left the gloves in her trunk. The secret was already out, no point in hiding anymore. 

Graham joined her for the negotiations, which calmed her nerves. This trip was of great importance for her. Ever since she lost her magic her parents had been too scared to let her go far past the castle walls. They never made her stay, but their fear was palpable and over time it became easier to stay. This was a chance to prove herself and that her parents’ fears were wrong. 

In the study Liam, Elsa, and Killian were waiting for them. Killian’s eyes trained on her the moment the door opens. His stare was unnerving, it was as if he saw her. Saw the real Emma, no one had ever looked at her like that. She had suitors throughout the years, none of them were there for Emma, they were there for the crown, the power. Maybe Killian was too, but there was something different about him, something that she couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Good morning,” Killian bowed to her ever so slightly. 

“Good morning,” she responded before turning to Liam, “I believe we have a treaty to finalize.” 

“Of course, but before we do, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I never should have approached the subject in that manner. I was worried for my little brother.” Liam nodded and Elsa looked pleased. Clearly this was her doing. 

“Younger,” Killian said trying to mask it as a cough. Elsa chuckled at this. 

“I understand your worry, as I have a brother of my own. Now, to business,” Emma gestured to the desk full of papers. They all pulled chairs to sit around the desk. Killian offered her a chair before she could grab one. Raised a gentleman it seemed. Elsa shot her an I-told-you-so look. 

Their deliberations lasted throughout most of the morning and well into the afternoon. There were things that neither side will concede. Her parents want this war over quickly, but they weren’t ready to hand over everything the other side wanted so easily. Liam had grown frustrated throughout the day. Emma had managed to keep a relatively cool head. 

“What of Killian’s title when you marry?” Liam asked barely looking up from his notes. 

“He’ll be King naturally.” What Emma falls to mention is that Misthaven is a matriarchal society and had and always will look to their queen. Killian’s title had little significance to what his power would be. 

“Not Prince Consort?” Liam’s head snapped up, looking from her to Killian. 

“No, my father and mother rule side by side, as King and Queen. That is how my kingdom does things. Prince Consort would demote him, if that’s what you wish it can be arranged,” Emma said dismissively, knowing Liam will not go for it. 

“No, of course not,” there was a pause as Liam scribbled some notes to himself. 

“The matter of your magic is all that remains for today.” 

“What of it?” Graham snapped, coming to her defense. 

“Will it always be dormant? Or is this something that will come back with time and healing?” A sharp edge present in the King’s voice. 

“Liam…” Elsa said in a warning tone. 

“I don’t know how that pertains to the treaty or if that is any of your business frankly,” Graham defended her once again, before she could get a word in edgewise. 

“Why don’t we save this for tomorrow? It’s been a long day we can come back at this with fresh eyes tomorrow,” Killian said in an attempt to diffuse the tension. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Elsa concurred. Emma had kept her eyes on Liam this entire time, her gaze unyielding. 

“No.” The room fell silent. “You don’t believe me when I say that it’s gone. The scars aren’t enough for you.” 

“Princess, I’m sure that’s not-” Killian started and when Liam didn’t disagree with her, Killian fell silent, staring at his brother in shock once he came to the same conclusion. 

“Don’t worry, Your Highness, if I were him, I wouldn’t believe me either. After all, it's not like Misthaven hasn’t played dirty in the past. It’s been a long, hard war. Would you like a demonstration, Your Majesty?” 

“Yes.” Elsa placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. 

“Liam, no. I believe Emma, those scars aren’t natural.” Her pleas may as well have fallen on deaf ears. 

“Elsa, it’s okay. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t prepared to do it,” Emma told her old friend. Graham snatched her hand, catching her attention. 

“You’ll do no such thing. Are you mad? After last time… I was sent here to ensure your safety and I won’t let you do this.” Emma snatched her hand back from him. 

“Good thing what I do is not up to you.” 

“Princess, I have to agree with your knight here. This seems like a bad idea,” Killian shook his head. 

“Your King thinks otherwise,” she said staring directly into his blue eyes, which seemed to have a bit of panic in them. Quickly Emma grabbed the spare knife from Graham’s boot and cut open the sleeve of her dress, exposing more of her scars. Graham grumbled and took it back from her. 

“I’ll remember this moment, Your Majesty,” Emma said bitterly. Holding her palm up, she closed her eyes for a minute to concentrate. For a moment there was a familiar sensation of warmth spreading through her. A ball of light flickered faintly in Emma’s hand before pain shot up her arm causing her to cry out. The ball of light faded, and more scars appeared on her arm spreading just above her elbow. Elsa gasped. Killian looked upon her in horror. Perhaps he finally realized that he was getting the short end of the stick out of this treaty. 

“Your parents are going to kill me for letting you do that,” Graham grumbled. 

“They already know you can’t stop me, don’t worry I’ll be taking the blame here,” she managed to get out, pain still shooting up her arm, but the scars no longer advancing. 

“There you have it, Your Majesty. No magic here, no threat, no cure. My parents already tried and failed.” 

“Princess, I had no idea. I didn’t-” Liam stuttered clearly shaken by what happened. 

“Of course, you didn’t. You don’t trust me. Not that I blame you, but at the same time this truce isn’t going to last without it, so you better start. I have put my trust in you. I sailed here with a minimal crew and only two knights. My father wanted ten. I have also agreed to marry your brother, a man who until recently was my sworn enemy. So, if you’d like this peace to last then I suggest you try to trust me.” Liam simply nodded, words failing him. 

“I’ll be retiring for the evening. I’ll see you all in the morning,” Emma said curtly. When she struggled to stand Graham aided her and gave her a hand to hold onto. Killian tried to move to her, but Graham gave him a menacing glare. As the door shut behind the pair Elsa immediately turned on her husband. 

“I hope you like sleeping on the couch because that was a despicable display,” she hissed at him. 

“I had to-” Liam tried to defend himself, but fell short because he knew Elsa was right. 

“What the hell is your problem? I don’t need your damn protection,” Killian fumed before storming out. 

“Liam, if I were in that position would you make me do that? I can’t-” Elsa shook her head and stood up from the table. 

“No, of course not. I didn’t know,” Liam said dejected. 

“That’s not the point, Liam. She’s right, you need to trust her or at least try. We all need this war to end and if you humiliate her again, she will leave.” Elsa stalked out of the room without glancing back at him. 

Killian stood in front of Princess Emma’s door shifting his weight from foot to foot. He held his closed fist in front of the door, unsure whether or not he would be welcomed at her door. They would be married soon however, so they would have to get used to one another, he reasoned with himself. His closed fist rapped against the wood hard and fast before he could change his mind. 

A muffled come in was heard through the door, Killian opened the door, and stepped into the room. Emma sat in an armchair by the fire with a blanket thrown over her legs. She moved to stand when he entered, but he stopped her. 

“Please don’t get up on my account.” She stayed seated, grateful to not have to get up. 

“Thank you, is there something I can help you with?” She raised her eyebrow, not entirely sure about what he was doing here, in her room. 

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I’ll be okay. That takes a lot out of me and I haven’t done it in a few years,” she nodded. 

“I’m glad you’ll be alright. You scared me- I mean us there,” he said, nervously scratching his ear. Emma tilted her head and blinked a few times. Was he worried about her? This trip was nothing like she’d thought it’d be.

“I’ve done this before.” Emma wanted this conversation over with already. 

“Aye, of course. I’ll let you rest. Please let me know if you need anything, my room is just down the next corridor.” Emma nodded as she watched him leave. Once the door shut Emma pushed herself up from the chair and moved slowly to the bedside. She stripped out of her gown before climbing into bed. The fatigue from her attempt at magic hit her like a brick wall and sleep came easily after the day she had.


	3. Past Grievances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, but I am coming off night shift and adjusting to being a real person again! Hope you guys like it! Since next Wednesday is Christmas Day the next chapter will be delayed to the 26th.

The next morning Emma still felt the effects from her attempt at magic. There was a dull ache present deep in her bones. She definitely shouldn’t have done that. Magic always comes at a price. Her anger got the better of her and King Liam was a smug bastard. She wanted to show him that he was wrong about her, that she wasn’t the problem in this stupid peace treaty, that he was and continued to be. She sincerely hoped that he finally pulled his head out of his ass. 

However, when she opened the door to the study, she only found Killian behind the large grand desk. She insisted Graham stay behind this morning and for once he listened to her, leaving Emma and the prince alone. 

“Princess.” He bowed his head slightly when he noticed her entrance. 

“Where are your brother and Elsa?” 

“When they didn’t appear this morning, I went by their chambers and heard what appeared to be them fighting. They didn’t answer my knocks. They know where they are supposed to be, if they don’t show up, I’m not inclined to wait for them, are you?” Killian said cheekily, not thrown by her abrasive nature. 

“No. This treaty needs to be finalized today. Where would you like to start?” 

“Troop removal seems best,” Killian said while looking through the various papers on the desk, “I’m looking for the force dispersal reports.”

“Agreed,” Emma walked over to Killian, sitting in the chair next to him. 

“You look better than when I visited last night.” 

“Sleep does wonders. I can’t do that again,” She sighed, relaxing in the chair. Killian stopped his pursuit of the report, his full attention on her. 

“No, you can’t. No matter how much of an ass my brother is.” A smirk present across his face. 

“I’m glad you said it first. I rose to the bait and I won’t be making that mistake again,” she told him unblinking, his blue eyes searching hers. 

“Good,” he began his search once again and found the report easily, “shall we begin?” Emma nodded. 

The day goes much smoother without the King’s presence. Killian is more willing to at least compromise, but they both know that any progress made here today could be undone by Liam. 

Finally, at lunchtime, Liam and Elsa busted through the study doors, both out of breath and looking rather distressed. 

“You started without us?” Liam asked, annoyance clear in his tone. 

“You should’ve sent for us,” Elsa said her tone icy. Emma raised an eyebrow at their statements. 

“None of your attendants dared to approach the door and my knocks went unanswered,” Killian told them, to which Elsa blushes. Liam merely approached the desk. 

“Nevermind then, let’s see what you’ve agreed to.” Killian handed over his notes and Elsa approached his side, her arms crossed. Emma noted that any warmth that was shared between the two yesterday was gone today. 

Liam began negotiating a few points immediately and Emma would like nothing better than to punch him. Instead she must grit her teeth and bare it. 

Graham entered the study later and Emma noticed Killian tense up in his presence. Her knight came to her side to urge her to take a break, eat something. 

“Emma.” He gave her an imploring look; one she has seen many times. 

“Is something the matter, Emma?” Elsa inquired kindly. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” Emma and Graham respond at the same time. Emma’s head snapped to him. 

“I was unaware your name was Emma,” she challenged him. Emma swore she heard Killian attempt to stifle a laugh. 

“Of course not, Princess. However, that does not change the fact that you need a break. You know I’m right.” 

“You certainly are right. We’ll send for some food immediately. Thank you, Sir Graham,” Elsa told him. Graham bowed before leaving. Elsa summoned a servant and sent them with instructions for the kitchen. Liam and Killian began a hushed conversation, Emma was content to sit back in her chair with her eyes closed. 

“You could have said you needed a break,” Elsa scolded her. Emma opened one eye then another. 

“I would rather finish this first, but if Graham insists on being annoying than fine.” 

“Emma, I-” Elsa started then shut her mouth. 

“Don’t apologize for him. That’s not your job and besides I took the bait it was stupid. I won’t- it can’t happen again.” Emma shook her head. Elsa placed a hand over top Emma’s. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Nothing.” Emma avoided her friend’s gaze. Some things couldn’t be said, not now. Not when peace was so fragile, maybe later she could tell Elsa. 

“I highly doubt that, but you’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Elsa dropped the subject. 

They managed to get through all of the points of the treaty relatively smoothly. Emma didn’t give up more than she had to, something her parents will be proud of. Liam poured all, but Elsa, a drink. 

“To peace.” Liam raised his glass, Killian and Emma followed suit. Emma took a healthy gulp from her glass, rum was not her favorite, but after today she would’ve drunk just about anything. 

“To celebrate we’ll all have dinner together, in the west dining room it has the most beautiful view of the sunset,” Elsa cheered. They all nodded in agreement before leaving to freshen up before dinner. 

* * *

Emma arrived in the dining room to find it empty except for Killian once again. 

“Really we have to stop meeting like this.” Killian turned around at the sound of her voice, holding a note in his hand. 

“Quite right, Your Highness.” Uncomfortable silence filled the room, Emma fiddled with her hands. 

“What do you have there?” Emma gestures to the note. 

“Elsa is sad to inform us we shall be on our own for dinner tonight. She feels fatigued and Liam won’t leave her side for concern of the babe apparently.” He shook his head. Emma looked at the table and noticed it’s only set for two. Elsa set them up on purpose. Emma walked to the simple table with the decanter full of wine and poured them both a glass. 

“Apparently being with child is the perfect excuse to not attend dinners. I’ll have to remember that,” she handed a glass to Killian, who gladly accepted it, “she’s a little transparent.” Killian smiled before sipping the wine, glad she caught on. 

“Subtle would not be her strong suit, however there are worse traits.” Emma nodded, unsure where that left the two of them for the night. 

“We might as well enjoy the dinner laid out for us tonight. It’d be a shame for it to go to waste,” he suggested. She agreed, it would be a waste. Killian pulled out a chair for her. Emma raised an eyebrow at this. 

“You do know that there is no need to woo me, our courtship is a formality at best,” she sighed as she sat down, he pushed her chair in. 

“Love, I’m simply being the good gentleman my mother raised me to be,” his husky, low voice suggested something else entirely. 

“A gentleman?” He moved to the other side of the table, taking his body heat with him leaving a chill in the air. It was the closest they’ve ever been. Emma thought she’d be revolted, but she didn’t mind the proximity. 

“Yes, surely they have those in your kingdom,” he jested. Emma scoffed. 

“Of course, we do.” Emma sipped the wine to shut her mouth. Every report of him had painted him as a rake, a fierce captain who took lives without thought, he took no prisoners. Captain Jones destroyed ships. He often joined his men for drinks in seaside villages and women went home with him. The last word used to describe him was a gentleman. It was the sole reason she was shocked her parents had agreed to have her marry this man. 

“Despite this unnecessary ruse, it does provide us the opportunity to get to know one another,” Killian said in between bites of their first course. 

“What else do you need to know?” Killian tilted his head. 

“Emma, we are to be married in a short couple of months. There are a great number of things I will need to know about you to make this believable,” Killian said, surprised. Emma blinked; unsure he has ever addressed her by her given name. It caught her off guard. 

“Killian, no one will be surprised that this a political marriage. We won’t need to know every detail about one another.” 

“Will it truly be so bad to be married to me?” He asked her and she swore her head spun at this question. They are enemies until the treaty is signed. She will not jeopardize that, but she would like scream at him. Has she entered a different realm? Did he actually want to marry her?

“No, but you must admit this match was not your first choice or even a choice at all until recently,” she said softly, once she found her voice again. It was finally his turn to look flustered.

“I’ll admit it was not, but it was the best choice for both of our people.” 

“Of course, it was. The point I was attempting to make was is this what you wanted? Would you rather marry someone who was…” she trailed off. 

“Who was what?” He asked her rather irritated at this point. 

“Who was in love with you.” Emma blushed and shook her head at the look on his face. Emma forgot how rare her parent’s situation is, how few royals actually had love marriages. 

“Perhaps it’s a silly notion to most royalty, or perhaps my parents gave me the wrong impression of what life would be like.” 

“Your parent’s marriage is a love match?” Was all Killian was able to ask her. He had about a million thoughts and questions running through his mind, but that was the only coherent one. 

Elsa had told him many, many stories about Emma. He suspected she was trying to humanize Emma for him, to make their enemy be a person in his mind, someone who he could see as a companion one day. The stories had painted a picture in his mind, but meeting her and seeing her in person made the stories pale in comparison. She was raw and passionate, not tame like many of the princesses he had met before. 

“Yes, even more than that they are true love,” when confusion filled his eyes she continued on, “it’s a rare form of magic that can break spells and curses.” 

“I was never encouraged to want such things. Focus was on honor, duty, and family. Never love. Our parents loved us, but were cold to one another. Elsa and Liam were similar at first. She’d barely even look at him. I’m not entirely sure what changed, but over time they softened to one another. It wasn’t until last year I realized that what they had was love. I never entertained the thought of love.”

“I had wondered when I arrived if she loved him. All these years I had wondered how she was treated, how her life had changed. I was surprised to find her happy.” Both of them had given up on eating the rest of their dinner. 

“What did you think we were like? Barbarians? Abusers?” Killian asked her, his offense clear in his tone.

“What was I supposed to think? That you were my white knight ready to rescue me from the tower? Our kingdoms have been at war for most of our lives. Aside from meeting you once when I was young, I knew next to nothing about you besides the fact that you have lead forces against my people, that you have burned crops, killed my men.” She snapped, not being able to remain civil. She really tried to keep it together, but what had he expected? That she would fall into his arms with one smirk and a witty comment from him. 

“Don’t act like we are the only ones guilty of that here. I never had it confirmed, but I know you were the one the men called the golden swan. You killed your fair share of my men,” he raised his voice, his jaw twitched. 

“I never claimed innocence, but I won’t lie to you either. I know my duty as you do. We have to end this war, just don’t expect me to be over the moon that I have to marry in order to do that,” Emma stood at that, unable to sit there a moment longer. She stormed out of the dining room without so much of a glance back to him. He was right she fought with her men in many battles before she lost her magic. It was the only way her parents would let her go. They called her the golden swan to ensure the enemy wouldn’t know Misthaven’s heir was there. She had loved every minute of being able to fight alongside her people. She longed for the days when she could do that. Now she was stuck in negotiations and diplomacy. 

Emma stomped up the stairs to her room, making sure to slam the door behind her. Of course, she didn’t want to marry him, why was he upset by that fact? Does he want to marry her? What the hell is going on in this hellish castle? 

It took Emma an hour or two of pacing to work off all her anger. Really, she wanted to hit something, but it was too late to spar. That would have to wait until morning. She calmed down enough to fall asleep thankfully. 

* * *

In the morning Emma pounded on Graham’s and August’s door, the sun barely poking over the horizon. She wasn’t wasting time today. She was dressed in a white tunic, a navy vest, black leather pants, and her own sword strapped to her belt. She needed to hit something, needed to get this frustration out. Emma let her anger get the best of her last night and it could jeopardize everything here, including her own life. 

Graham answered the door fully dressed; August asleep on the bed from night guard duty. Her knight eyed her outfit. 

“Need a sparring partner?” he asked her. 

“Please.” Emma places a hand on the hilt of her sword. Graham smirked. 

“Be out in a moment, Princess.” He shut the door firmly. Emma waited a few moments out in the hall. Graham opened the door again with his sword strapped to his waist as well. 

“Come on, they have a fairly decent courtyard where some of the guards practice,” he said, leading the way. Since it was the early hours of the morning no one is up to bother them or wait on them. They were blissfully alone. Much to her dismay Graham still made Emma warm up. She desperately wanted to hit something out the gate. 

When they finally began it was a slow dance at first Graham trying to draw Emma out and she wasn’t falling for it. He rolled his eyes, “Is that how it’s going to be this morning?” She nodded and he advanced immediately. She was ready for his speed and intensity, she craved it. She wanted this spar to be tough, wanted her muscles to ache later. Anything to distract her mind. Graham didn’t fail her on that front. 

“Are you going to talk about whatever happened last night?” he asked her between blows. It surprises her and she almost loses focus. 

“There is nothing to talk about,” she shrugged before advancing. He skillfully deflected her attack. 

“Try that again with feeling,” he smirked. The bastard was enjoying pushing her buttons. He advanced and tried to back her into a corner. She had to dodge the blow he delivered. 

“Talking won’t solve shit and you know it,” she spat then wiped sweat off her forehead. 

“It might.” She shook her head and charged forward, pushing everything she had into her sword. If she wanted to fucking talk about it, she would’ve gone to Elsa. 

“I have nothing to say,” she said through gritted teeth. Graham dropped the subject and let her get out her frustrations. When she disarmed him, claps filled the courtyard and Emma’s head spun to find Elsa, Anna, Liam and Killian watching them. Emma bowed. Killian’s demeanor was polite and controlled, but she could still see lingering anger beneath his surface. Last night affected him as much as it had affected her. 

“Your skills have improved greatly,” Elsa complimented her. 

“I’ve had my fair amount of practice,” Emma shrugged. She returned her sword to its place on her belt. 

“I’m sure you did as the golden swan,” Killian bit out and the group fell silent. Graham appeared at her side immediately. 

“The golden swan was made up to improve morale,” Emma brushed off the comment. None of this mattered now, it was something made up to protect her. Why would he not let this go?

“You aren’t denying you fought though,” Killian continued to push. 

“Killian,” Liam snapped. Killian ignored him. 

“No, I’m not denying that, but why the hell is this golden swan business so important to you?” Emma became more irritated by this conversation. 

“Because we all played a part in this war, none of us are innocent,” Killian fumed. Emma nodded to Graham’s sword and he shook his head before handing it over. Emma handed the sword over to Killian handle first. 

“Words aren’t going to settle this, let’s go.” Killian’s hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword. 

“Fine.” Elsa threw her hands in air; Liam crossed his arms. 

“This is a bad idea,” Anna sighed. 

“I’ll agree to that,” Liam scoffed. 

“Don’t you lot have something important with the treaty to do today?” Graham asked the group. Liam shook his head. 

“No, we finalized everything yesterday. Now, copies of the treaty are being drafted for signature,” the king informed him. 

“Ah come on what’s a little swordplay between fiancée’s,” Emma chuckled. They circled each other slowly, unsure of who will make the first move. However, Emma’s patience grew thin and she lunged at him. It felt good to be out under the sun, sweat dripping off of her. He was much better than she expected him to be. She welcomed the challenge, sparring with Graham was always good, but they knew each other’s moves. Killian was new, his fighting style different it required real effort to land a blow on him. It was just the type of challenge she needed. As they went on however, Killian got more desperate, sloppier. Emma figured his anger and frustration was pushing him to try and win, she waited him out took her time waiting for him to slip up. Eventually he did, and she didn’t miss her chance. Emma noticed his footwork faulted and she swept his feet out from under him and disarmed him. Killian grunted when he landed on the grass. Emma knelt next to him, “To make this work, to have peace, to get married, we have to leave the past behind. If it gives you any peace, I was the golden swan, it was the only way my parents would let me be on the battlefield. You are right, none of us are innocent here. This won’t be easy, but I’m willing to at least try if you are.” Her eyes searched his. There was a sort of defiance and anger still present, but he nodded defeated. It was all she needed. Emma stood up and extended her arm to him. He accepted it and stood with her help. Emma dropped his arm and excused herself to get cleaned up and ready for the day. 

“My, my that was certainly revealing,” Elsa smiled. 

“What on earth do you mean?” Liam asked her, confused about what his wife saw that he couldn’t. 

“She likes him more than she lets on. If she truly hated him the Emma, I know would’ve left him on his backside.” A mischievous glint in her eye and Liam just sighed and turned to Anna. 

“She’s right.” Liam shook his head, unsure of how this alliance would turn out, if it would hold. 

The sparring had cleared Emma’s head. For her people she would have to marry Killian. That was a fact, nothing could change that. While he had done a great many terrible things, so had she. He was right they all played a part in the narrative. To keep the peace, to save her people she would marry and at the very least try to not hate him. Last night couldn’t happen again, she flew off the handle and almost put the treaty at risk. That could not happen again. Peace was needed throughout the realm. If this is what Emma had to do than so be it.


	4. The Unwanted Visitor

The treaty and all its copies were ready to be signed the next day followed by a unity ball. Emma wanted to roll her eyes at that name, it’s a ball to celebrate the war being over, an excuse for them to dress up and declare peace. At the treaty signing Emma, Killian, and Liam sat at the table with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff watching. All three of them signed the original treaty and its copies without hesitation. The original would stay here in Arendelle and copies would go to Montave and Misthaven. 

Emma sat the quill down on the table and a red plume of smoke appeared, revealing none other than Rumplestiliken, the Dark One with his scaly iridescent skin and reflective eyes. 

“Who the hell are you?” Liam shouted as he jumped out of his chair. Killian followed suit, both of them drawing their swords. 

“Oh, such bravery,” Rumplestiliken cheered in his sing-song voice. 

“Answer the question!” Killian demanded. Emma stood and crossed her arms. 

“Dark One, what do you want?” Emma asked. All heads in the room turned to her. 

“Ah well, Dearie, that would be you.” 

“Emma, what the hell is going on?” Elsa asked her. Emma pushed her way around the table, around Liam and Killian, avoiding the latter’s eyes. 

“For what?” Emma spat out, ignoring Elsa. 

“That arm of yours has seen better days. We had a deal, Dearie,” he practically growled at her. Rumplestilikin grabbed her arm tightly pushing the sleeve of her dress up, examining the scars. Killian stepped forward at that point, moving closer to Emma. 

“I fulfilled my end of the deal!” Emma snapped, yanking her arm back. 

“It won’t stay that way if you’re dead. That spell will only hold if you’re alive and after everything you gave up for it, I would think you wouldn’t want that to happen. Stop trying to use your magic. Unless you have a death wish, Savior?” Emma would like nothing better than to punch him in the face, but that won’t do any good. Emma simply nodded, “It won’t happen again.” 

“Lovely, I will  _ not _ have this conversation again. Congratulations on your engagement,” he glared at her as he disappeared into a red plume of smoke. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Liam asked, exasperated. Elsa turned on Emma. 

“After everything he put your parents through how could you make a deal with him?” Her friend asks looking for an explanation. Emma sighed. 

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice with him!” Elsa shouted and Emma cringed. 

“Will someone please explain what just happened?” Killian asked, looking between the two blondes. 

“Now.” Liam demanded. Emma walked over to one of the chairs and gripped the back of it until her knuckles turned white. 

“Around eight years into the war there was rumblings that Regina was rallying for support and was planning an attack. This terrified my parents. They thought she’d enact the dark curse that she never could when they first got married. She nearly destroyed them. There was a prophecy told by the Dark One that I would be the one to break this curse, to end Regina, to be the savior. When she tried rallying for support my parents knew they couldn’t fight a war against two enemies, so they sent an elite team, led by myself, to find her and take her out one and for all, after all I was the savior. I found a way to do it, but it came at a great cost…” Emma trailed off, not sure if she could get through the rest of it. 

“You made a deal with the Dark One.” Killian stated and she nodded. Anna gasped and Elsa looked like she might burst into tears. 

“Still doesn’t explain why he just showed up here,” Liam pointed out. 

“Regina was only a threat when she had magic. The Dark One gave me a spell that would take her magic away, he just failed to mention that it would take mine too. Not just take it, if I try to use it as you’ve seen it’s extremely painful,” Emma explained, done with Liam’s attitude. 

“He mentioned you dying,” Killian said, looking distressed. 

“If the scars reach my heart it will kill me,” Emma said never taking her eyes off of Killian. He didn’t move, didn’t blink, hell Emma wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

“Fuck, Emma. He was right do you have a death wish?” Elsa snapped. 

“No, I don’t. The other day was the first time I’d even tried in years.” Emma shook her head. Killian finally snapped out of his trance and grabbed both her shoulders. 

“You’re not even trying to use your magic anymore, do you understand? Both of us are sacrificing everything for this peace treaty and I won’t have you throwing it away,” He told her intently. His blue eyes like a storm. 

“Let go of me,” she said through gritted teeth and he dropped his hands quickly, “Trust me it’s not a fun experience when I try. It won’t be happening ever again.” 

“Enough. He better not show up here again,” Liam warned her. 

“He won’t he delivered his message. He wants Regina to stay powerless just as much I do.” 

“What would happen if she did have her powers?” Anna asked, scared for her friend. 

“She threatened to come for me and my happiness. Her typical threats, hard to achieve when you can’t throw fireballs at your enemies,” Emma shrugged. 

“Charming, love. Any more enemies we should know about?” Killian asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“Just you honey,” Emma said in a sickly-sweet voice. Both of them glaring at each other. He ran hot and cold with her. One-minute protective the next mad and snarky with her. Emma swore he was about to jump in front of her when the Dark One was threatening her. Emma couldn’t quite get a read on him and it frustrated her. 

“We all have a ball to prepare for, we all have a role to play I suggest we get ready for that,” Elsa advised them all. Emma snatched her copy of the treaty off the table before leaving. 

* * *

Emma was never a fan of balls, usually a lot of pompous princes and suitors lying in wait for her. It always felt like an ambush and none of them could dance very well. One time she had a suitor stare at his feet the entire time they danced. The one good thing about being engaged was she wouldn’t have to dance with suitors any longer. Although she would have to dance with Killian and who knows how that’ll go. The entire night he had barely looked at her unless he needed to. Not that she minded, but to sell this marriage he had to at least act like they enjoyed each other’s company. 

Killian stood from the table and extended his hand to her, “Would you care to dance, love?” 

“Yes,” Emma said as she slipped her hand into his grip. He led them out onto the dance floor with a graceful spin. The music started up and they began to move. He moved with ease and grace that surprised Emma. 

“You’re not bad at this.” 

“Of course, I’m not,” he said offended, “What kind of men have you been dancing with?” 

“In my experience princes aren’t always the best dancers. You would be surprised,” she chuckled. 

“Ah well not all of us can be naturals like you,” he smirked. It was her turn to be surprised. 

“There is no way you can know that,” she said as he twirled her around the dance floor. 

“Yes, there is. You move with grace and ease that few women possess.” He dipped her, their gaze not breaking once, “However there is only one real rule to dancing.” 

“Oh, really and what is that?” she asked. 

“Just pick a partner who knows what they’re doing,” his voice husky and low. Emma admitted it stirred something inside her, but it can’t be  _ that.  _ They may have a peace treaty, but he was still her enemy. 

They continued to dance for the next few songs, mostly because Emma has never had a partner this good. She’s definitely never enjoyed a ball as much as this one. The only reason they stopped is because Liam interrupted asking for the next dance. Killian kissed the back of her hand before saving Elsa from dancing with the Duke of Weselton. 

“Do all Montavian men dance this well or just you and your brother?” Emma asked lightly.

“Is that a compliment?” he asked surprised. 

“It’s been known to happen from time to time,” Emma shook her head. 

“Ah, so you’re saying I shouldn’t get used to it,” he teased her. 

“No, I’m saying you shouldn’t expect it,” Emma lowered her voice, “I sense this dance has an ulterior motive.” 

“I would feign hurt if it weren’t true, but yes it does. I want this peace to hold, I need it. We all do. I would never threaten the treaty,” he said in a hushed tone. His face serious. 

“To the point please.” He had to spin her before he could reply. 

“I speak as a brother not a king when I say please don’t hurt him.” When she looks confused, he continues on, “Killian. He’s been hurt in the past and I don’t know if I could see him like that again. So, please be gentle with him.” 

“I will, but I doubt emotions will play a factor in this marriage.” Emma said with a lifted eyebrow. The music from the song came to an end and they stopped. 

“I’m afraid they already have. Just keep what I said in mind.” He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

“What?” Emma asked, shocked. He said nothing else before leaving her on the dance floor. She stared after him confused as he approached Killian and Elsa. 

What was he referring to? Did he think she had feelings for Killian? Or perhaps Killian had feelings for her? But surely that cannot be possible, it wasn’t like she had been kind to the man since her arrival. Hell, at that dinner she told him she didn’t need to know him. Perhaps that was why he ran hot and cold with her. Feelings always complicated matters and not always in a good way. What on earth has she gotten herself into now? 

As the music to the next song starts Graham came to her rescue and all but dragged her into his arms. 

“You hate dancing,” she grumbled once the shock wore off and she came back to herself.

“You looked like you were drowning out there. I had to save you,” Graham whispered. 

“I didn’t need saving,” she grumbled. 

“Whatever you say, Princess. I can’t wait until we get home,” he groaned. 

“Arendelle isn’t so bad, there are worse places.” He spun her out and back in. 

“No, it’s not, but I wasn’t talking about that.” He continued on when Emma still looked confused. “We are surrounded by enemies on all sides. I’ll feel better once we’re home.” 

“You know when we go home one of them will be coming with us, I’ll be marrying him.” She frowned; not sure what Graham was getting at. Graham scoffed. 

“That won’t hold, you won’t go through with it.” Emma blinked a few times before she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. 

“The Emma I knew wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t roll over for the enemy. What are we truly doing here?” Graham asked her. People were dancing around them. Many eyes were on them as well. Emma was tired of being dignified, of putting on a pretty face. Emma smacked him across the face, the sound echoing through the room. 

“I am doing this for my people, for Misthaven. I thought you of all people would understand, but I guess I was wrong. Don’t ever speak to me like that again,” she hissed at him before storming out of the ballroom. She busted through balcony doors the cold winter air welcoming after the suffocating feeling of the ballroom. Emma gripped the balcony’s railing so tightly that her knuckles were white. The moon light reflecting off of the sapphire and aquamarine engagement ring Killian had slipped on her finger before the ball. 

_ Elsa and Anna smiled upon Killian and Emma. He held a beautiful ring of sapphires and aquamarine stones.  _

_ “It’s not quite a traditional engagement ring, I hope you don’t mind,” he said sheepishly. Emma shook her head.  _

_ “I’m not very traditional anyway,” she replied. Killian chuckled and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, as if it were meant to be. Emma tried to not dwell on that fact.  _

_ “It suits you.” She nodded because the truth of the matter was it did. She rather liked it.  _

Emma heard footsteps behind her and a sigh, “Elsa, if you’re here to lecture me about being a proper lady now is really not the time.” 

“Good thing I’m not Elsa nor here to lecture you,” Killian said. Emma turned quickly to face him. 

“Just here to see if you’re alright,” he clarified. 

“Shouldn’t you be checking on Graham or cleaning up the mess I made?” Emma crossed her arms, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“Maybe I should be, but Graham isn’t quite as pretty as you.” Emma rolled her eyes at his compliment. He joined Emma at the balcony looking over the courtyard. 

“Never miss a chance, do you?” She finally glanced at him. 

“Not when it comes to you. Graham is your most trusted knight, what would cause you to strike him?” Killian wondered. Emma tore her gaze away from him. 

“He questioned my loyalty to this treaty,” she let out a laugh, “called me weak.” Emma doesn’t know why she laughed. She certainly didn’t find it funny. Graham was her closest friend and he just betrayed her. It hurt more than any bodily injury. 

“Should I-” Killian started and Emma shook her head. 

“No, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my people. I may have been hesitant at first, but not anymore.” Emma placed a hand over his on the balcony. 

“Good. It’s a sacrifice for both of us to be sure and I know it’s something you didn’t agree to lightly.” Emma just squeezed his hand and they stand there for a few minutes. Eventually he led her back inside when the cold became too much. Elsa found them immediately. 

“What the hell?” Elsa asked hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. Killian was still holding her hand. 

“Here it comes.” Killian tensed up beside her. 

“You better believe it! Emma you will be queen one day and you can’t go around slapping people at balls.” Elsa huffed. 

“I know that I lost my temper. Sorry I wasn’t perfect for every second of the day,” she sighed, releasing Killian’s hand. 

“You know that’s not the point. What did he even say to you? You two are as thick as thieves.” 

“Questioning the treaty, my motives, and loyalties. Trust me he deserved it,” Emma crossed her arms. Elsa narrowed her eyes. 

“Why’s he still assigned to you?” she asked. 

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Killian asked, finally speaking. 

“Thank you!” Emma said, thrown by the question. 

“Emma, you have to know. It’s as plain as day. Your parents surely know. Unless you’d rather keep it a secret.” 

“Since I clearly don’t know please enlighten me as to what you’re referring to,” Emma threw her hands up. 

“Graham’s in love with you. Has been for years by the look of it. Of course, he doesn’t support the treaty he probably thought you’d marry him.” Emma blinked a few times, clearly in shock. She had wondered if he had feelings for her, but he never said anything. Not directly anyway. 

“So, my question is why is he assigned to you when it is clearly a conflict of interest?” Elsa snapped. 

“Because there was no one left! Graham and August are the only knights left that my parents trusted with my life. Let’s not stand here and pretend that wasn’t a concerning factor, that coming here wasn’t a risk. Lancelot is dead, my father couldn’t come with me, and the rest of the knights are too inexperienced, so that leaves Graham despite his conflict my father knew that he will lay down his life for me. That’s why he’s still assigned to me.” Elsa’s jaw dropped. 

“Don’t worry I won’t go back to the ball, but do enjoy the rest of it,” Emma said as she strutted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a happy new year! The next chapter will probably be up on Thursday.


	5. The Voyage Home

Emma was grateful that they were leaving the next morning. At least she’ll be home where she belongs, not in this castle being accused of a million different things, not with people who have so many ulterior motives. 

Anna was sad to see her go, claiming the visit is entirely too short and Emma reminded her that she’ll see them at the wedding. This seemed to bring a smile to her face. Elsa gave Emma a warm hug wishing her safe travels. Emma didn’t quite return it after their spat last night, which she might regret later. Liam and Killian had a hushed conversation away from the rest of them. Killian had barely met her eyes when she entered the room, this awkwardness could make for a very uncomfortable voyage home. When Graham opened the door and entered all conversation stopped. Emma was the only one to approach him. A grave look was on his face and Emma frowned. 

“I don’t like that look on your face, what’s wrong?” she whispered, keeping a healthy distance between them. 

“We might not be able to leave today. The captain’s dead,” he said quietly. 

“What?!?” Emma practically yelled. That certainly captured everyone’s full attention. Killian left Liam’s side and joined Emma and Graham. 

“What seems to be the problem?” Killian asked. 

“The captain of our ship is dead,” Emma sighed, “what the hell happened?” 

“He broke up a fight in a tavern last night and got stabbed for his troubles.” 

“Well Killian is a fine captain he can get you to Misthaven,” Elsa pointed out. Emma spun to Killian, a hopeful look in her eyes. She just wanted to be home, to see her parents again, to talk with her mother about everything she was feeling. 

“I could, but I won’t,” Killian said resolutely. 

“May I ask why not?” Emma said, frustrated. This was not the time to be noble. They needed to get home. Emma needed to get out of this castle. 

“That crew on your ship they are  _ your _ men and I’m an outsider. If you made me captain, they might stage a mutiny and I like being alive thank you very much. Promote the lieutenant, if he needs any assistance, I’ll be happy to help,” Killian commanded. Graham looked to Emma for approval and she nodded. 

“I’ll alert him at once,” Graham said curtly. 

“We’ll meet you at the docks,” Emma said, not keen on wasting any more time. 

Graham was able to arrange everything for the trip home and promoted lieutenant to captain easily, who was currently giving Killian a tour of the ship with Emma and Graham trailing behind them. They came to a halt in front of Emma’s cabin. 

“This will be your cabin with the Princess,” Captain Oliver told them. 

“Excuse me?” Emma interjected before Killian could say anything. 

“Sorry, Your Highness the ship only has one passenger cabin,” the captain explained. Emma was used to traveling on the Cygnus with her parents which had two passenger cabins, not the Snowbell with it’s one. 

“Oh right of course,” Emma nodded. They had taken the Snowbell because its small size made for a swifter and an easier journey. The captain and Graham made their goodbyes. Killian opened the cabin door for her. She stepped into the small cabin with its  _ very _ small bed. The door shut and Emma turned to face him. 

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll be sleeping on the floor.” Emma scoffed. 

“No, we can share the bed. We’ll have to get used to it anyway,” she shook her head. 

“We will, but you look thoroughly uncomfortable at the idea of sharing a bed. I can sleep on the floor; I’ve had worse quarters and none of those had beautiful women in them.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Such a charmer.” 

“Only for you, darling. I’ll be back I forgot to offer the young captain my navigation skills.” He bowed slightly before leaving. When the door shut once more Emma sighed, she thought she wouldn’t have to face anything like this with him until they got married, which was months away. She vowed to not be in the cabin as much as possible, so she left in search of fresh sea air to clear her head. 

Unfortunately, the weather turned forcing her back into their cabin while every other hand on the ship was on deck helping. She itched to help, but Captain Oliver had all but shoved back below deck, claiming they didn’t need any more help. He didn’t want the crown princess in danger even though Emma had been in danger many times in her life. She stubbornly sat up in bed, her arms wrapped around her legs. Emma didn’t like storms, never has. She rested her head on her knees. The uneasy rocking of the ship wasn’t helping her fears either. 

The door banged open with a lurch of the ship. Killian was soaked, dripping water everywhere. 

“I didn’t think you’d still be awake.” He closed the door firmly behind him. 

“Could anyone sleep through this?” Killian began stripping off his wet clothes and Emma turned away after a pointed look from Killian. She had spent too long in camps along the battlefield to care about nudity, but most princesses were supposed to be modest and naive. Both things she was not. 

“Only the most experienced sailor and even then, maybe not.” Thunder clapped and Emma practically jumped off the bed. 

“Love, do you not like storms?” Killian said, curiosity in his voice. Emma still wouldn’t look at him, not sure if he was clothed or not since he clearly didn’t want to be seen by her. 

“No, not particularly and not your love.” 

“Term of endearment and habit pardon me. Look at me,” she shook her head, “I’m not naked.” She sighed before turning her attention back to him. He was dressed in a white tunic and loose pants. All his wet clothes laid out across the desk or chair in the hopes they will dry overnight. 

“The ship is in good hands. We’ll whether this storm. I’ll be right here. Now, I’m going to put out this lantern and we’re both going to sleep.” Kindness was present in his eyes and Emma nodded. Killian still insisted on sleeping on the floor. The cabin became dark and Emma settled into bed. Every couple of minutes the cabin was lit up by the lightning outside. The thunder made Emma flinch and clutched the blankets to her chest. 

“Killian?” There was an audible sigh. 

“Yes, love.” She gritted her teeth at that, and he was definitely pushing her buttons by calling her that. 

“The floor can’t be comfortable on your back; you know you should sleep up here. It’d be a tight squeeze, but it’d be better than the floor. I mean you were soaking wet too and the body heat will be good for you.” She listed all the reasons why it would be good for him, but she couldn’t admit that she wanted the company of someone else. 

“Emma, I’m fine.” 

“Killian, please,” she all but whispered. He sighed, but stood up. With a flash of lightning Killian finally saw her face, her fear. 

“Scoot over.” She moved over and turned on her side. He climbed into the bed, her backside resting against his front. His arm around her waist. He was cold against her, but she would warm him up in time. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered to her. 

“There was a bad storm when I was eleven. I got caught in it when I was out on a ride and I was separated from my father. The horse got frightened by some lightning and bucked me off. I had managed to get up afterward, but stumbled into a marsh and got tangled in tree branches, weeds, and whatnot. I had lost my knife when I got bucked off, so I was stuck there for hours until my father found me and was able to free me. I haven’t liked thunderstorms since then.” 

“I can’t say I blame you there. Thank you for telling me,” he whispered, his breath hitting the back of her neck. Despite his earlier irritation, his words were genuine. They said nothing else and he soothed her throughout the continuing storm until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Emma woke the next morning blissfully warm, she turned to find Killian still clinging onto her. He didn’t seem feverish which could happen after being in the cold rain for hours. While he was still sleeping, she took the opportunity to dress for the day. He woke not long after. 

“Were you going to wake me?” he asked suspicious. 

“I would have, but you needed the sleep after last night,” she said not looking at him. The storm brought old fears to the surface, made her feel extremely vulnerable. It’s something she wanted to avoid with him. 

“Aye, I did, but so did you. Your night wasn’t any easier.” He said to her back. 

“No, it wasn’t. Thank you,” she said softly before leaving the cabin. Killian didn’t have to ask what for. 

Emma ventured up on deck and it was needless to say that the Snowbell had seen better days. The storm took a toll on not only the ship but the crew as well. Emma visited the crew with Captain Oliver, attempting to heal them, and tend to their wounds in any way she could. They had lost a couple of men in the night; Emma gave her condolences to the crew and said a few words for them at breakfast. 

Emma spied Killian and Captain Oliver talking in hushed tones. She made her way over to them. 

“Is there a problem?” Emma asked the two of them. 

“There was damage to the main sail, we’ll have to make a stop in the nearest port to fix it,” Killian informed her. 

“The nearest port is known stop for pirates, we will be endangering both of you by going,” Captain Oliver interjected, raising his voice slightly. 

“Why don’t we continue this conversation in your cabin, Captain?” Emma said, sweetly as to hide any concern that could arise from the situation from nearby listeners. Captain Oliver nodded. 

Once in the captain’s cabin Emma turned to Captain Oliver, “I understand your concerns, but the Prince and I can adequately protect ourselves.” 

“Love, he’s worried about pirates capturing us for ransom,” Killian stated. 

“I know that, we’ll simply stay below deck while repairs are made.” Killian raised an eyebrow while considering this.

“Your Highness, what if people question why we’re there? What we are carrying?” Captain Oliver questioned her. 

“Tell them we ran into a storm and we are heading home from the front lines,” Killian shrugged. Captain Oliver looked unsure about the plan. 

“We don’t have another option. Without this plan we’ll be stuck dead in the water.” Emma reminded the captain, who at this finally agreed. 

Killian and Emma stayed below deck as the Snowbell entered the harbor. Emma in their room and Killian wandered through the ship. He took inventory and fixed other small problems caused by the storm. The crew is given leave that night. August and Graham stayed behind to guard the ship and two royals below deck. The ship’s chef kindly left some stew for them. Emma scooped some up into her bowel when Killian entered the galley. 

“Care to join me?” she asked him. Killian nodded, getting stew for himself. They discussed meaningless things for a while. 

“Something has been in the back of mind, nagging me.” Killian confessed, pouring more wine for the both of them. 

“What would that be?” Emma sipped her wine. 

“You talked of marrying for love, but have you ever been in love?” he asked her. She definitely wasn’t expecting that question. 

“No, well maybe once,” she chuckled. 

“Maybe?” he asked, now curious. 

“I was sixteen, young and stupid. I was infatuated with the son of a duke who was going off the battlefield and said all the right words. He put on this bravado of this strong man who was going to fight for our kingdom and well it appealed to a young naive girl who had never seen a battlefield herself, who was still in training. After he left, I never heard from him again. He got one look at battle and was scared apparently. Faked an injury to be sent home. He wanted nothing to do with me after that.” She sighed, remembering Neal and how grateful she was her parents didn’t give their blessing to that union. Killian laughed as well. 

“Young love will make you do crazy things,” he conceded. 

“It will. What about you? Ever been in love?” she asked, and his mood changed in an instant. Something akin to hurt and heartbreak was present in his eyes. 

“Aye captured some pirates at sea once. Their captain was a woman, Milah. Everyone told me to not trust her, but we began talking and rather foolishly I fell for her. She used my trust to break free. We caught up to her in a small seaside village and when I confronted her and accused her of using me, she said it wasn’t personal. That she cared for me, but she had cared about her freedom more. I couldn’t say I blamed her there, but the words hurt. I was willing to petition for her freedom once we returned to Montave, but she said it was a long shot that had no guarantee. She was right I suppose, but she wasn’t willing to trust me.” Killian told her, rather sadly. Emma placed her hand over his. 

“Thank you for telling me. Love is messy, but worth it or so my mother says.” Killian nodded, gulping down more of the wine. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Emma not sure what else could be said and Killian not sure what else to say. Thankfully August came down to get food as well and the conversation picked up again. 

When they both decided to return to their cabin for the night Killian was unsure where he should sleep. The floor seemed cold and hard after spending a night in Emma’s arms. He didn’t really wish to return to it. They quietly changed into their night clothes, not looking at one another. 

“Just get in the damn bed,” Emma said, as if she could read his thoughts. He nodded and they arranged themselves as comfortably as they could. The silence between them wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. She let out a little sigh before falling asleep and that’s when Killian realized he was full blown head over heels in love with her. He was definitely in trouble because she didn’t want anything to do with him, she was in this for the politics, not him. He would have to spend a lifetime loving someone who didn’t love him back. Hopefully in time she could grow to at least like him. That’s probably the best he could hope for. 

Killian and Emma were tired of being stuck on the ship. Emma was dying to feel the sea breeze on her face and the sunshine. Killian hated the idle feeling and fixed everything below deck on the ship due to sheer boredom. It took a couple more days for the repairs to be made before they could set sail once more. The moment the ship was out of sight from the harbor Emma and Killian burst onto the deck of the ship, happy to feel the warmth of the sun and fresh air. More importantly Emma was happy to have some space from Killian, sharing a bed with Killian was making it harder and harder to hate him. She might even be falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh who doesn't love some good ol' fashioned bed sharing? ;D Happy New Year, guys!


	6. The Unsaid Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *wades through a heavy work load, new semester, and recent breakup* woo okay I’m still here! Still have chapters for you guys! I’ve had some hectic weeks, but this story and I aren’t going anywhere! Hope you guys like it.

The Snowbell it seems could not catch a break on their journey home. They ran into yet another storm, but having seen one already the crew was more prepared for this one. Killian was once again on deck and wearing his long black leather jacket to protect him from the elements, Emma couldn’t deny he looked rather handsome in it. Rather than feeling useless Emma tended to the injured the best she could. Many men had severe injuries and Emma wasn’t sure if a few of them would make it through the night. Near dawn Killian came down to the crew quarters to draw Emma away. 

“Princess, you need sleep,” he said gently. 

“So do these men, but they need to live in order to do that,” she whispered back, not looking at him. Instead she focused on the man in front of her, placing a cool cloth over his forehead in order to break his fever. After she could no longer fight in battle and once her anger and grief over losing her magic subsided, she returned to the battlefield this time as a medic for those injured. She was never one to sit idle and she wasn’t about to be sidelined in the war. It made her feel useful and it didn’t hurt that it made her people grateful towards her. 

“You can’t tend to them if you run yourself ragged. They’ll be here in a few hours,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and they both knew that some of these men wouldn’t be here, but the exhaustion was starting to weigh on her and she couldn’t save them all. 

“Fine, I’ll come to bed,” she sighed before leaving instructions with a young crewman. Killian practically had to drag her out of there. When they got back to the cabin Emma noticed that Killian is sweating, not just damp from the storm. Not caring for what was right and proper Emma began to feel his face. 

“Emma, what the hell?” he asked her shivering. 

“You idiot you have a fever. Strip out of those wet clothes instantly,” she ordered him. He looked offended for about a minute before grumbling and stripping his clothes. She averted her eyes while he changed into dry night clothes shivering all the while. Emma gathered some more cloth and water for him. She forced him into bed and began applying the cool, damp cloth to his face. 

“I was panicked when you weren’t here. I thought something had happened to you,” he stuttered. Emma shook her head, while forcing him to drink water. 

“I couldn’t sit here idle, it’s never been my strong suit, you should get used to it. I was safe the entire time,” she practically scolded him. 

“I’ll make a note of that, I didn’t drag you here to nurse me you should rest. Please get some sleep this bed can fit both of us,” he tried to convince her. 

“I’ll rest when you’re better, just sleep. Don’t worry about me,” she shook her head, before sitting in the chair at the small desk in the room. This would have to be good enough for now. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep, but he kept muttering throughout the early morning hours. Mostly calling for Liam, a few were for his mother, but the one that surprised her the most was when he moaned her name. 

“Emma, don’t go,” he groaned. Emma stood from her chair and took his hand in hers. With her other hand she placed a fresh washcloth on his head. 

“Killian, I’m here,” she attempted to reassure him. 

“Don’t go, don’t do this. I’m falling in love with you,” he muttered, never opening his eyes. Emma hoped this is the worst of the fever that he’ll be out of it soon. He couldn’t possibly be talking about her, could he? No, he felt nothing, but content for her that much was obvious. He ran so hot and cold with her; he couldn’t be falling for her. 

“Killian,” she said a little louder, “You’re okay, nothing is going to happen to you. I’m here.” He tossed and turned for a few minutes more, before settling. If the fever didn’t break soon, he would be doomed and so would the damn treaty. Emma twisted the sapphire engagement ring around her finger, worry and dread filling her gut. 

Emma was called to check on the men in the crew’s quarters, but she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Killian. He had only slightly improved over the last hour alone. August offered to stay with him while she is gone. 

“You would?” Emma asked, surprised. 

“Of course, I’ll keep an eye on him. I’m no nurse, but he won’t be alone. We can’t let a fever bring down everything we’ve worked for, everything you’ve sacrificed,” August reassured her. Emma nodded slowly. Of course, August was doing this for the good Misthaven, for her. Not everyone cared about the Montave Prince, but not everyone had to marry the Prince either. She saw another side of Killian. One that had been exposed through their nights together in this cabin, in this bed. 

“Force him to drink some broth if he wakes. I’ll be back soon.” August simply nodded before Emma stalked out, intent on completing her task, on getting back to Killian. 

The men had improved over the last few hours except for one who passed in the early morning hours. It doesn’t take long to change a few dressings and check on the condition of a couple. Just before Emma was ready to leave the Captain grabbed her attention. 

“The storm knocked us more off course than expected, Prince Killian said he would be available to help with navigation is he awake yet?” The Captain asked her urgently. 

“Not quite, why don’t we take this to your cabin?” Emma whispered quietly. Captain Oliver nodded and led the way. Both of them were silent for the duration of their short trip to his cabin. The door shut and he offered her some tea. 

“How far off course are we?” Emma asked, no time for pleasantries. 

“Far, it will take a day to get back where we were,” Captain Oliver sighed. This trip home could put Emma off traveling by ship for many years. 

“Now, what’s wrong with the Prince?” he asked her bluntly, tired from the storm. He doesn’t seem to have gotten any sleep either. 

“He has a fever; it hasn’t broken yet. I need to get back to him. I’m afraid you’ll have to sort out the navigation on your own for a while,” she told him, her throat becoming tight. 

“That I shall Princess, well I’ll let you tend to him. Let me know if you need anything,” Captain Oliver said shortly. 

“Of course, any damage to the ship?” she asked, hoping nothing else would delay their trip home. Emma wanted off this damn ship. Captain Oliver shook his head and Emma left. 

When Emma returned to their cabin Killian was still asleep, but not quite as feverish, it must have finally broken. August nodded to her before leaving. She placed another damp washcloth on his forehead. Hopefully he’d wake soon. Emma sighed and sat in the chair, exhaustion coming over her in waves. She fell asleep with her head leaned against the wall. 

Sometime later she woke up to find Killian out of bed, shaking her shoulder. 

“Come on, love to bed.” Emma blinked a few times, before feeling his face. 

“Your fever is gone. How are you feeling?” she asked, ignoring his command. 

“All the thanks to you and a little weak, but nothing a hot meal won’t cure. Now, I will not ask again get in bed,” he said sternly. Emma rolled her eyes. 

“I am not even that tired, there is still plenty to be done,” she wobbled slightly on her feet as she stood. Killian steadied her. 

“As you were saying?” he asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Fine, I’ll sleep, but only for an hour or two,” she bargained. 

“I’ll take that. Any damage to the ship?” He asked as she climbed into bed. 

“No, but we are off course. Captain Oliver was asking for you earlier I told him he’d have to wait,” Emma told him as her eyelids drifted shut. She could’ve sworn his hand drift across her cheek before he left. 

Killian prayed they didn’t hit any more storms on the way back to Misthaven, he wasn’t sure the ship would make through another one. They had known that the journey would be a difficult one at this time of year, but not this difficult. Luckily there is clear skies today, but knowing the fickle mistress the sea is he knows that could change at a moment’s notice. The captain was correct they were very off course. It would take them another two days to get back on course and after that another two to get to Misthaven. 

The weather seemed to have cleared the following day and gave them a day of sunshine despite the harsh winter wind. Emma was not about to turn down sunshine after all the storms even if that meant she had to add another layer to protect herself from the wind. She was enjoying the sun on her face when Graham strode to her side. Emma stiffened slightly at his approach. They had not spoken privately since the ball. 

“It is a beautiful day out,” Graham commented. 

“Yes, it is. Finally,” she sighed, choosing not to look at him. They stand there in silence for a few long minutes. Graham cleared his throat before speaking, “I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the ball it was truly terrible. I never should have said those things.” Her head snapped to him. 

“Then why did you?” 

“I was angry.” He said concisely. Emma shook her head. 

“Of all the people to be angry about the situation I hardly think you’re the one who should be,” she scoffed. 

“Why not?” Emma can hear his irritation and anger rising in his voice. 

“You’re not the one who has to get married! You’re a loyal friend, but this is one battle you can’t fight for me.” She drags her gaze away from him. 

“That’s not what I am angry about,” Graham said rather unconvincingly. Emma just glared at him. 

“I-” he tried to start, but then faltered, “I thought it would always be you and I.” He doesn’t have to say anything else Emma knew what he is talking about. 

“I don’t know what gave you that impression when you never said a damn word to me,” Emma said, her own anger rising. 

“I couldn’t, you’re the Princess! Next in line to take the throne.” Graham said exasperated. 

“Yes, you could’ve! Before anything else I’m Emma, your friend. The crown isn’t everything about me, you know that!” 

“It doesn’t really matter now does it?” Graham snapped, his eyes darting down to her ring. 

“I guess not,” she turned on her foot walking away, furious. She heard a loud snap and a lot of shouting. Confused she looked around and the wind was knocked out of her as she fell onto the hard deck. It took her a minute to regain her breath. Emma found that Killian was on top of her. 

“What the hell?” Emma snapped, not in the mood for whatever he wanted right now.

“That chain almost crushed you. I wasn’t going to let you die, sorry that meant pushing you to the ground,” Killian explained while pointing to a chain a few feet from them. Emma blinked a few times before looking into his deep blue eyes. 

“No, thank you. You can push me to the ground anytime,” Emma said, after clearing her throat. Killian quickly realized their rather compromising position and sprang up. Killian offered her his hand which she accepted, rather sore from the fall. 

“Are you alright?” Graham asked appearing at her side, before Killian could say anything. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Emma said, not making eye contact with him. 

“Are you sure?” Killian asked her, his eyes roaming up and down her body, assessing for injuries. 

“Yes, a little sore, but perfectly fine.” Emma held Killian’s gaze for a moment before wiping some dust off her skirt. 

“Good, now I have to have a word with that crewman. That was clumsy and reckless,” Killian said, releasing Emma’s hand. Emma watched him stomp over to a disgruntled and rather ashamed looking crew member. Graham captured her attention by placing a hand on her shoulder. Her gaze snapped back to him. 

“Let me help you back to your cabin.” Emma stepped out of his reach. 

“No, I’m perfectly capable of walking, thank you. I’m not an invalid,” she snapped before walking away from him. Emma stayed in the cabin the rest of the day and Killian found her before dinner. 

“Ah here you are, love. Ready for dinner with the crew?” 

“Almost, how much trouble did that crew member get in?” Emma asked while braiding her hair. Killian’s jaw twitched at this; Emma saw it in her small mirror sitting on the desk. 

“Quite a bit, he should be more careful,” Killian practically snarled. 

“Of course, but he shouldn’t be reprimanded-” Emma started. 

“Don’t finish that sentence! You’re the Crown Princess. Your safety is important. Hell, this voyage has been dangerous enough without carelessness.” A vein was throbbing in Killian’s forehead. 

“I know that! If you remember I nursed you from a fever. This has been voyage from hell and I can’t wait to be off this damn ship. There is no need to interrupt me and yell,” Emma said sternly. Killian quickly went from anger to ashamed very quickly. 

“You’re right, I shouldn’t.” Killian agreed not making eye contact with her. Emma finished her braid and stood, slowly still stiff from earlier. 

“Are you alright?” Killian asked rather concerned. 

“Yes, there is just a lovely bruise forming I’m sure. Just stiff, Your Highness. Now, dinner?” Killian opened the door and lead the way. Dinner was a simple affair as always, but the crew seemed somber tonight. Graham kept trying to get Emma’s attention, but she ignored him. Emma excused herself from dinner early, claiming to be tired from the day. Killian followed her back to their cabin not long after her departure.

When he got back Emma was getting ready for bed, already changed into her thing white nightgown, that might just be the death of him. Killian couldn’t help but ask, “What were you and Graham discussing today on deck? Is everything alright?” Emma froze at this statement, not sure what to say to him. 

“Yeah everything is fine. It wasn’t important anyway, not really.” Emma shook her head before climbing into the small buck. 

“If you say so, Your Highness,” Killian said, unsure, “You don’t have to lie to me you know. If you wish to pursue _needs_ outside our marriage, I would be okay with that.” How Killian managed to get the words out without it killing him he had no idea. It might just kill him if Emma sought out someone else. Emma’s head snapped toward him, lightning quick, her hair whipping behind her. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“Ours is a political marriage, I would never assume we would have to share a bed. There are needs-” he started, and she cut him off with a look. 

“I am well aware of those needs. We have enough to worry about with this damn treaty, I don’t think seeking other pleasures will do any good for either kingdom,” she said a blush raising in her cheeks, “You’re wrong you know; we do have to share a bed.” Killian hadn’t been thinking of that damn treaty, but she was right it would jeopardize everything if someone found out either one of them had been unfaithful. 

“No, Emma we don’t,” he told her harshly, no matter what situation they were in he wouldn’t bed her if she didn’t want it, want him. 

“Killian, the treaty stated we have to produce heirs within the first three years of marriage and that won’t happen without sharing a bed,” she reminded him before turning away. He strode to her side at the little desk she had made her vanity. Killian placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Damn the treaty for one moment. You and I are going to be partners for the rest of our lives. You spoke of having a love marriage and I would never suggest that you love me, but please trust me. Trust me when I say we won’t share a bed until you want it. One day we will produce an heir, but when we are ready. Damn the treaty I mean it.” His piercing blue eyes never leave her jade green ones. His intensity shook her, but his grip on her never tightened, never changed. His touch gentle the whole time. She placed a hand over his. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” his hand slipped away, and Killian moved away from her once more. The warmth his touch brought left with him and she hated how much she wanted it back. She couldn’t deny how much it hurt her to hear him suggest they look outside their marriage for other pleasures, not that she thought he would ever want her like that. This wasn’t a love marriage, but the suggestion was still a blow to Emma. After a few minutes of silence something struck Emma as she brushed her hair. 

“What you were saying about other needs, is that what you want?” she asked him, red in the face. Killian thanked his lucky stars his back was to her at this current moment in time. He wouldn’t want her to see every emotion that was written on his face, the agony and despair. How could she possibly think he would want anyone else? 

“No, it isn’t. Besides the point it would ruin the treaty, ruin the kingdom.” He commented quietly, hiding behind the crown. It was cowardly, but he couldn’t tell her how he felt, not now. 

“No, I know, but you do have needs and well I mean- I wouldn’t want to get in-well damn you know what I am trying to say,” she sighed. Killian sighed too, she doesn’t know that the only woman he wants is a few feet from him and she doesn’t want him. He doubted he’ll want anyone else as long as he lives. She intrigued him from the start and it’s only gotten worse with time. He’ll only want her, and he’s convinced no one else will do. 

“I do and while I appreciate the thought in offering me an out, but knowing where we’re going, I don’t think a single woman will want me,” he said before climbing into bed without her. 

“Oh, I understand,” she said in a sad, deflated voice. It broke her a little that he thought that, that no one would care for him in what was soon to be his own kingdom, that he didn’t think that maybe she could ever possibly want him. Emma sat the brush down, blew out the candle lighting the room, and climbed into bed with him. Killian might have imagined it, but he could’ve sworn that Emma slept closer to him that night. The truth was she did, despite hating Montave and him initially. The prince had grown on her and of all the people she could’ve been forced to marry it really could’ve been much worse than to have a kind man like him. Elsa was right he was a good man. 


	7. Home on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter this week, but hope you guys enjoy it!

While they were enjoying the nice day on deck Emma and Killian chose to use their time to exercise and spar. After one particularly thrilling round Killian smirked, knowing Graham was watching them, jaw set. 

“Do you want to make this fun?” he teased her. Emma wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

“How so?” she raised an eyebrow. When the sun hit her right, he could see through her white shirt to the black and blue scars on her arm. He knew she hated them, wanted them covered, but he couldn’t care less about the scars. He had his own scars. Emma’s gaze never lingered on his scar the way other people’s gaze did. He gulped down some water. 

“For each hit we land we get to ask the other a question and the answer has to be the truth,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“No,” she shook her head, laughing, “A hit is too easy, and you know it. Disarm the other,” she challenged him. Being out in the sun was beginning to tan Killian’s skin and she can’t deny he looks at ease with the sun on his face and the sea breeze flowing through his hair. 

“Very well, Princess. Before we start, I don’t suppose you’ll tell me why your knight looks like he wants to slit my throat,” he said, so only she could hear. 

“Nope. Worried about your life, Your Highness?” she said, just as quiet. 

“Not at all. Only on a former enemy’s ship and headed into their capital,” he chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes and they took their positions before they began. Both of them giving their all. Emma had questions about him. She wanted to know more about him as well, but her questions seemed too blunt to be asked on their own without prompting. 

“You’re not actually worried, are you? Because you’ll be safe in Misthaven. I’ll be sure of it,” Emma said between blows. 

“It’s a risk,” he said after dodging her. 

“I know. This whole thing is a risk, but I think we can both agree it’s worth it,” Emma grunted their blades meeting. 

“As long as Graham isn’t in charge of my security. I don’t care how many times he calls me pretty,” he chuckled, forcing her weapon to the deck. Emma sighed, but picked up her weapon. 

“Of course not, August naturally. And that’s one think hard about your question.” 

“Aye,” Killian nodded, “I will.” They continued on for an hour more, Killian with three questions and Emma with two. They agreed to not ask them here on deck for all to hear. Both of them spent and tired they headed down to their cabin. Killian fetched water for them to wash with and graciously let Emma go first while he waited outside. Once she was done and dressed, he made quick work while she waited outside for him. Little did he know Emma left to grab dinner for them. 

When she entered the cabin, Killian was lighting the candles. She cleared her throat and he spun around. 

“I got us dinner; I figured the crew would be alright without us for the night.” 

“Quite right they will,” he smirked and took the tray from her setting it up on the desk. One bowl of stew for them each, some bread, and a bottle of wine. Not a bad dinner overall for being at sea. Emma picked her engagement ring off of the desk, slipping it back on her ring finger. She refused to wear it while sparing, not wanting anything to happen to it. 

“Please take the chair, love.” Taking one of the bowls and leaning against the cabin wall. They ate for a few minutes exchanging small talk, sipping the wine, all the while dancing around the questions that hung in the air. 

“The questions…” she trailed off before sipping her wine. 

“What about them?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m ready when you are, Prince.” Her gaze never leaving his, the intensity of it almost blinding. 

“I take that to mean you want me to go first. Well enough I suppose I’m ready,” Killian crosses to sit on the edge of the bed, finally resting. Emma turns to face him. 

“What really happened on deck with you and Graham?” he asked, slowly, unsure of her reaction. 

“He apologized for his behavior at the ball and we talked about well…” her eyes widened. 

“The fact that he loves you,” he stated, knowing she can’t bring herself to say it. 

“Yes, it was the first time he ever really admitted it to me. It went poorly. He needs to accept that we’re getting married. He might brood for a while, but he’ll move on eventually. They all do.” She muttered the last part into her wine glass and he almost didn’t catch it. He frowned at that, how she could believe that is beyond him. Half the men on this ship were in love with her. 

“We’ll see about that, I believe it is your turn,” he nodded to her. 

Emma stalled for a second even though she already knew what she wanted to ask him. 

“How did you get your scar?” Emma gestured to his hand. Killian frowned looking down at the jagged scar that ran across the back of his hand. It was an ugly thing, he didn’t much care for it, or people staring at it. Emma was one of the first who didn’t glare at it constantly. It was refreshing. 

“Ah well am I afraid it came from a string of poor choices.” Killian wouldn’t look at her. Emma set her own scarred hand over his, knowing he needed a reminder of her own scars. A reminder of how they were similar, of how she would understand. 

“Most scars do,” she urged him, but patiently waited. 

“The night I let Milah go, well rather she left, I got absolutely drunk and no one really stopped me. Probably the only downside to being royalty you never have anyone tell you you’re being an idiot. Anyhow, I was mad and had no one but myself to blame, so I punched a window. Seemed like a great idea at the time, now I get random pains before it snows.” He shook his head in disbelief at how utterly stupid he was. Emma gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Love makes us do stupid things.” He saw nothing, but empathy in her eyes. It took another couple minutes to gather himself to ask the next question, one that’s been bothering him. 

“Why did you agree to a deal with the Dark One?” Emma sucked in a deep breath. She didn’t know what she expected him to ask, but it wasn’t that. 

“Oh well, it was war time. Regina, she was my parent’s biggest fear. Her unfulfilled threats made them feel helpless like a knife over their head that could drop at any moment. She became the thing that went bump in the night for my brother and I. When her threats became reality, it felt like a giant joke. Regina was smart and bided her time until we were weak, our attention elsewhere. The Dark One wanted her out of the picture and I had already seen such bloodshed on the battlefield that the thought of killing her seemed like too much. It was something I couldn’t do and the Dark One offered a way out and like a fool I took it without questioning. Everyone warned me, but I was young and wanted this one thing to go right when everything else was falling apart.” Killian understood her all too well. During this war there were a great number of stupid things he had done to protect his people, himself, and his brother. 

“I’m sure it felt right at the time. Don’t blame yourself,” he tried to reassure her. 

“That’s just the thing there’s no one to blame, but me. I took that spell and used it, me and no one else.” She finished her wine in one smooth gulp. Killian desperately wanted to say something else, but he knew there was nothing left to say and placed a hand on her knee. The candlelight reflects on her ring, glimmering in the small cabin. 

“This is your mother’s ring.” She blinked a few times, meeting his sea blue eyes. 

“Not a question, love,” he smirked. 

“Why do I have it and not Elsa?” She searched his eyes, trying to understand him. 

“Ah well when Elsa’s parents died her mother left behind her ring, not wanting to lose it or gain too much attention on their voyage. One of her requests when Liam and she were negotiating their marriage was that she would have her mother’s ring. Liam agreed since Elsa had little else of her mother’s. He joked that I should have it anyway because I was mother’s favorite.” Killian chuckled and Emma lifted a brow to ask if he was. He understood her silent question. 

“No, she loved both of us, but my father cared for Liam more as he was going to be the future king and she took me under her wing so to speak.” 

“As any good mother would,” they were silent for a moment, “You have one last question, better make it a good one.” 

“Oh, it is. I know you don’t have feelings for your knight now, but did you at one time love Graham?” Emma stopped breathing for almost a solid minute. She didn’t want to answer him, but it seemed wrong to deny him after they had been so honest with one another. 

“I did, briefly. Love might not be the right word. I thought he was perfect for me. He was there for me and strong, kind when I needed it. Then I realized something that was true then and it’s true now.” She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, which was down for once billowing over her shoulders. 

“Which was what?” He gulped; not sure he’d like her answer. 

“That he might love me, but the crown will always hold him back. He couldn’t accept that I was a princess and next in line to the throne. Despite him and I practically growing up together, he would always put the good of the kingdom before me. After that I lost all interest because he didn’t love the real me not really.” Tears pooled in her eyes and she bit her lip hoping Killian wouldn’t notice. He did because really, he noticed everything about her in a refreshing, but still slightly unnerving in a way. His hand cupped her chin and their eyes met once more and Emma swore, she could get lost in his if she tried. 

“Then he’s a damned fool. You’re more than the crown, most of us are.” Killian wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Killian knew she would not receive that well at all. There were moments when he swore, he could feel a spark between them, but maybe he was too hopeful. His hand fell from her cheek and he turned around quickly. Not wanting to show his face to her, not wanting her to see him like this. Not wanting her to see the lust in his eyes. Not wanting to ruin what was between them, not wanting to ruin the fragile trust between them. 

“I’ll take this back and we’ll get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day we need the rest,” Killian said while gathering the dishes from their dinner. Emma remembered that they were finally arriving in Misthaven tomorrow. 

Killian left the room with the door shut behind him. Once alone Emma let a solitary tear fall down her face. Their voyage home has been long and terrible, but what awaits them on shore is a whole new set of challenges. 

The Snowbell docked in Misthaven docks early the next morning as August had informed Emma and Killian. They had less than an hour to get ready. They were prepared for the most part, set aside from changing into their formal wear. Emma had enjoyed wearing pants while on the ship and would loathe wearing dresses again. Killian was nervous to set foot on what used to be his enemy’s land. Now, to not only be at peace with them, but to marry into the family and rule the people he once fought was an odd feeling. 

Killian couldn’t seem to buckle his belt, his hand kept shaking. Emma didn’t notice at first until he let out a sigh as his belt dropped to the floor again. Without a word Emma picked up the belt and helped him put it on. 

“I-um thank you.” Emma laid a hand on his chest. 

“Deep breath, it will seem daunting at first. Soon, you’ll realize that Misthaven is quite normal.” Emma gave him a soft smile, in an attempt to reassure him. Absentmindedly she brushed lint off his shoulder. 

“And until then? It’s not like I am walking into crowds of adoring fans.” He had always used sarcasm as his defense when all else failed. 

“No, you’re not. Just look at me until then.” Emma blinked a few times. 

“Is that your way of telling me you’re my adoring fan, love?” he teased her. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. She realized how close they were and took a step back. 

“In your dreams, Your Highness,” she smirked. Emma turned back to the desk and placed her simple tiara on her head. When she turned back, Killian had his hand held out, “Shall we?” Emma slipped her hand into his. 

“No time like the present.” Emma sucked in a deep breath; Killian wasn’t the only one who was nervous. 

“Any tips for meeting your parents?” He led them out of the small cabin they have called home for the past couple of weeks. 

“Keep your head held high and be honest. Oh, and don’t back down if dad starts to stare you down,” Emma shrugged, as if that were the simplest answer in the world. 

“Oh yeah that’s easy.” He chuckled, even though he had a feeling of impending doom. 

“You did fine when you met me.” They made it onto the deck and the fresh air and sunshine hit them like a wave. They both reveled in it for a moment. 

“You practically rolled your eyes when you met me!” He looked at her shocked. 

“There is no way you could know that and well you were trying very hard to charm me, I had to check your ego somehow,” she smiled at him. 

“I could feel it. I was doing no such thing, but it’s nice to know you do find me charming,” he quirked his eyebrow at her. Emma shook her head looked out toward the docks and was not the least bit surprised to find a welcoming party consisting of Ruby and several younger knights. 

“Ready?” She turned to find him already looking at her. 

“No time like the present,” he smirked and offered her his arm. She accepted it and they made it down the gangplank arm in arm. 


	8. There's No Place Like Home

The cold winter wind seemed to cut through Emma and Killian harsher than it did in Arendelle. Their heavy cloaks helped, but not by much. Ruby approached them with a wolfish smile that Emma saw falter for one moment, her quasi aunt had to hide her surprise when she saw Emma and Killian’s arms linked together. The war had aged her aunt significantly in looks, just as it had done to Emma’s parents. Her dark brown hair had subtle streaks gray throughout, and she had wrinkles as well. While she may look older in appearance, it was her attitude that gave her a youthful glow and energy. 

“Well aren’t you two cozy?” Ruby said in a husky voice, playful as ever. 

“Gotta stay warm somehow. Ruby, this is Prince Killian, and this is Ruby, basically my aunt.” Killian extended a hand; which Ruby took and shook hard.

“Pleased to meet you, Lady Ruby.” Killian withdrew his hand from hers. Emma and Ruby practically doubled over with laughter. Ruby wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Emma’s hand left Killian’s arm to hold her side. 

“I’m sorry, did I miss something?” Ruby just smiled and brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder. 

“Well you certainly have a charmer there, Emma.” Killian’s confusion intensified and he looked to Emma, who finally collected herself. 

“While Ruby is considered family and has been offered Ladyship numerous times, she has never accepted. Ruby is not a Lady, although she is flattered you think so.” Understanding finally dawned over Killian, and he blushed for his blunder. 

“I have a seat on the council, that’s all that has ever mattered to me. Being a Lady would involve much more responsibility than I have ever wanted. Not to mention I could hardly help Granny in the kitchen being a Lady.” Ruby shrugged, “Now, let’s get out of the cold. Horses await both of you.” Ruby stepped aside and gestured to three beautiful horses patiently waiting for them. Emma smiled and walked up to her horse Buttercup, whispering sweet words of praise. After being at sea and in a foreign country for weeks she had missed her horse dearly. Ruby and Killian walked toward their own horses and mounted them. They made their way inland toward the castle with the knights trailing behind them, Graham and August leading the group. Emma was able to break away from Killian and spoke to her aunt in a hushed tone. 

“Did father make all the knights accompany you for a reason, or...?” 

“He’s been worried, so has your mother. You were supposed to be home almost a week ago. We figured; well the worst was feared. Scouts saw the ship yesterday and those fears dissipated, but you know how protective your father is. He’s convinced the Prince is up to no good,” Ruby said quickly. Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Of course, he does. We ran into two storms; they know the channel is dangerous this time of year.” Bringing Killian home was going to be much more difficult than imagined. 

“We tried to tell them, but you know how your father can be. No one ever mentioned how handsome the Prince was. If I weren’t with Dorothy well…” Ruby practically licked her lips at the thought. 

“Oh yes we all know what you would do,” Emma chuckled. 

“He certainly knows how to pick out jewelry, I’ll give him that.” Emma looked down to the ring, the jewels glistening in the sunshine. When Emma doesn’t respond Ruby moves on. 

“What do you make of him?” Ruby glanced at Emma, reading her expression. 

“He wants this to work as much as we do. I don’t think he has an evil plot to overthrow Misthaven and burn it to the ground. He knows what’s at stake.” Emma said coolly, not making eye contact with Ruby.

"Hmm, that’s reassuring, but not what I was referring to at all,” Ruby turned her gaze toward Killian, not giving Emma anytime to answer her, “Your Highness, have you ever seen such beautiful mountains as those in Misthaven?” 

“I can’t say I have. Montave is rather flat, we are a seaside kingdom. No mountains I’m afraid,” Killian raised his voice slightly to be heard by them. 

“There’s nothing like it,” Ruby smirked. Ruby trotted her horse ahead and led the way to the castle. This left Emma alone with her thoughts and she was trying to figure out the best way to approach her parents. Killian strode up to her. 

“Should I be worried?” Emma raised her eyebrow, “For my life.” He stated plainly. 

“No, my parents wanted this treaty more than I did. They know better, but I fear you’ll get a rather cold reception from them.” Killian’s jaw clenched, but he looked ahead. They could just barely see the castle in the distance, they would arrive just after midday. 

“I was prepared for that.” 

“Like I said on the ship just look to me when you’re lost.” Emma tried to reassure him as much as herself. 

“Why do this for me? You could let me drown and be swept up in mistake after mistake. You don’t owe me a thing.” Killian’s brows furrowed together. It was something that had been weighing on him. 

“Because like it or not we will be married in a few months’ time. I could allow you to flounder and drown, but you’ve been kind to me. I do owe you; you saved my life on the ship. I’d like us to have a partnership of sorts and it does me no good to throw you to the wolves. It’d hurt me in the end,” she said, not sure of how he would react to this. A small smile crossed his face. 

“I see, Princess.” Her answer made him hopeful that one day she would view him as a friend at the very least. He knew it would be foolish to hope she would ever love him. Killian glanced at her and noticed her face was as grim as he felt. 

“Shouldn’t you be happy you’re almost home, you haven’t seen your family in weeks?” he asked, curious. 

“I am happy to be home. I love my family, but…” she shook her head, “They will want to know everything that’s happened and well they won’t be pleased.”

“Well, when you’re in trouble you can always look at me.” She smirked at his response. 

“My my Your Highness, what will they think of us staring at each other?” She teased him. 

“I’m sure your court will think of something scandalous,” he chuckled. She simply smiled and shook her head; he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. How comfortable and at ease she looked astride a horse. They rode the rest of the way to the castle in comfortable silence. 

They first approached the small village that surrounded the castle, and Emma could see that the village had pulled out all the stops for her homecoming. Flowers and banners covered every available surface. Her name was painted on the banners with the villager’s thanks. Several mothers and wives reached out to her, some even managed to reach her hand in time. She allowed them to and waved Graham off, who got nervous with Emma in a crowd. 

“Thank you, Princess. We know everything you have given up for us, for our men to come home,” One mother whispered before her eyes cut to Killian. Emma nodded and they slowly made their way through the village. There were many other cries and shouts from mothers and wives echoing the same sentiment. It was clear to see the love people had for Emma. 

When their group pulled up to the castle gates, they swung open for the group and Emma noticed new flowers were everywhere, the guards were in their finest gear, and there was a literal trumpet playing. Her parents were pulling out all the stops for them, just as the village had done. 

Leo was waiting for them at the castle doors, a smile on his face. Emma had missed him dearly. Leo was just taller than Emma with ebony hair, just like their mother. His eyes were their father’s, however. He had a slim build, but knew how to wield a sword even though he preferred a bow and arrow. 

They dismounted their horses and servants walked up, leading their horses back to the stable. Emma hugged her brother tightly. 

“Hey, Ems,” his eyes widened when he noticed she wasn’t wearing the gloves she was sent away with, “Why do I have a feeling a lot has happened since you left?” He asked as she pulled away. That’s when he noticed the ring sitting on her finger. He blinked quickly, but didn’t have the chance to say anything. 

“You have no idea, anyway. Prince Killian, this is my brother, Prince Leo.” Emma stepped aside making the introductions. Killian and Leo shook hands. 

“Welcome to Misthaven,” Leo nodded before turning to Emma, “We should get moving, mother and father are anxious to see you.” 

“That’s what I heard, let's not keep them waiting.” Leo chuckled and led the way with his arm linked with Ruby’s. Without thinking about it Emma linked her arm with Killian’s once more, he couldn’t say he really minded being this close to her. 

Killian couldn’t help, but to admire the beauty of the castle, it was so different from Montave. When they reached the throne room, Killian sucked in a deep breath. Emma gave his arm a little, reassuring squeeze. 

While outside of the castle there had been plenty of fan fair for them, inside the throne room only sat the King and Queen of Misthaven. King David fixing Killian with a cold, menacing stare. He expected no less. While Killian was looking at David, Emma was more focused on her mother, who had to hide her momentary shock of finding Emma willing touching the Prince from Montave. 

Ruby and Leo bow before the throne momentarily before moving to the side. Emma takes her arm away from Killian and oh how he wishes she hadn’t. He missed her touch already. Emma curtsied and Killian bowed. The King and Queen looked relieved to see their daughter home once again. 

“Mother, Father may I introduce Prince Killian of Montave, Chief Commander of their Seven Fleets. Your Highness, my parents Queen Snow and King David.” Snow’s gaze drifted to Emma’s hand and landed on ring that sat there, glistening in the sunlight streaming from the high windows in the throne room. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” Snow nodded politely, dragging her gaze away from Emma’s hand. David didn’t fail to notice the ring either. 

“Can’t say we have much need for Chief Commanders of Naval forces around here,” King David mutters. Emma narrowed her eyes at her father and Killian swore he saw Snow stomp on his foot. Killian nervous, glanced at Emma, grateful for her presence. 

“But Welcome to Misthaven.” Queen Snow said sweetly, “Now you two had a long and tiresome journey, why don’t you get cleaned up and meet us in the council room?” 

“Of course, Your majesty. Thank you for your kind hospitality,” Killian said before bowing once more. 

“Naturally, Your Highness. After all, Misthaven is your home, now. Emma, I hope you don’t mind I gave him the suite next to yours.” 

“Of course not. I’ll show you the way,” Emma nodded, knowing her mother was dismissing them. Killian offered his arm again and Emma took it, aware of all the eyes on them. When the throne room doors shut behind them Emma released a sigh of relief. 

“That wasn’t terrible.” 

“No, but it is only the beginning. The hard part is next, come on,” she told him. She gave him a brief tour of the castle as they made their way up the grand staircase and toward the Royal Family’s suites. He listened intently, happy to let her ramble on since she was clearly nervous. She came to a halt in front of a door, disentangling herself from his arm. Emma opened the door leading the way into a suite. There was a fire already roaring, warming the room. There was a large bed and a small table and chairs in the corner, along with an armchair near the fireplace. There was a small balcony that looked out over the village they passed through and to the harbor. His trunk was waiting for him at the end of the bed.

“I imagine this will be all yours until we marry, I hope it’s to your liking.” 

“A fire, a view of the ocean, and a bed. What more could a man ask for?” He joked. 

“Oh, I’m sure you could think of something,” she teased, “Well, I’ll let you freshen up and then we’ll head down?” 

“I’m invited into your council room, to this meeting?” He asked surprised. 

“Oh yes. My mother will likely use the opportunity to size you up. Don’t worry you’ll do fine.” Emma turned and left the room, leaving Killian a little shocked with his mouth wide open. The door shut behind her and Emma slipped into her own room. She leaned against the door, giving herself a minute before she changed into a simple white dress, she took off her tiara and left her head bare. Her family had never placed a huge importance on jewels when it was just them. She sat at her vanity and let her hair out of its elaborate up do, letting her curls cascade over her shoulders. She splashed some water on her face, attempting to get some of the grime from traveling off of her. Emma stood up when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Killian waiting for her, in a long, black leather jacket and red vest. It almost took her breath away because he looked so good in it and at ease. She had seen the jacket on the ship, especially during the storms when he wore it as another layer, but the red vest was new and well he looked damn good. 

“Are you ready, love?” he asked, slightly breathless. Her beauty stunned him slightly. He had seen her in ceremonial dresses of elaborate silk and jewels, but something about the simple, white dress let her natural beauty shine bright. Not to mention that his mother’s ring still sat on her finger and that affected him more than he cared to admit. 

“Yes, let’s go.” Emma led him down a series of back staircases to the council room. A fire roared in the room, both her parents whispering at the fireplace, Leo and Red drinking some wine at one end of the large oak table, and Graham and August at the other end of the table. All eyes landed on Emma and Killian when they entered. Snow looked absolutely livid and Emma’s eyes darted to Killian, he longed to reach out for her, but feared that would not do either of them well at all. 

“Graham has been filling us in about everything that has been going on since you left. Emma, how could you be so reckless?” Snow snapped. 

“You told me to go there and do whatever it took to get the treaty signed and well I did just that. Certain sacrifices had to be made.” 

“Emma, we are just worried about you. If those scars get higher,” David shook his head. 

“I am acutely aware of what will happen. The Dark One was all too happy to remind me of that.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest. 

“He showed up in Arendelle?” Leo asked shocked. 

“What did he want?” David asked. 

“He wants Regina to stay powerless as much as we do. If I die that spell will be revoked and she’ll be back.” 

“I won’t have you dying, you need to stop trying to use our magic!” Snow raised her voice. 

“Why because Regina would be back and out for you?” Emma snapped, shaking her head. 

“No, because you would be dead! I don’t give a damn about Regina; I care about you.” Snow threw her arms up, exasperated with her daughter. 

“I haven’t tried to use my magic in years! It’s not a particularly fun experience if you recall. You weren’t there, I had to do it,” Emma raised her voice. 

“Had to?” David asked, eyebrow raised. Killian cleared his throat and all eyes snapped to him. 

“If I may, Emma’s right. My brother was being a horse’s ass it put it nicely, which both Elsa and I berated him for. There wasn’t much choice in the matter, he wouldn’t have rested until he saw her magic was gone.” Emma smiled softly at him. Finally feeling like someone in this room was on her side, that not everyone was attacking her. 

“No offense, but your brother sounds like a dick,” Leo scoffed causing Emma to laugh. Red smacked Leo’s shoulder and muttered something along the lines of not helpful. 

“You’re not entirely wrong.” Killian shrugged. 

“Fine, just don’t do it again,” Snow ordered Emma. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Snow turned her attention on Killian, “The treaty stated you require a ship, I am assuming you want a naval ship?”

“I would prefer one, yes.” Killian maintained eye contact with her never breaking for a moment, not backing down. 

“We only have passenger and trade ships at the moment and after the war many of our naval ships have been destroyed, so we would have to commission one.” 

“That won’t be necessary, I can have my flagship sent over. I wouldn’t want to ask so much of you.” 

“King Liam would part with it?” David asked, shocked. 

“He would, he promised it to me when I left Arendelle. It is just a matter of sending word to him.”

“Who would bring it over?” Emma asked, warily. 

“My crew,” Killian said as if that were the most natural thing in the world. Leo spoke up this time, “That might not be the best idea, Montavians aren’t well liked around here. You would be putting them in danger.” 

“We can arrange a safe house for them. We all have pieces of the treaty to fulfill. Will that work for you, Your Highness?” Snow asked in her most diplomatic voice. 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I thank you for your generous hospitality. Now, I should be off to tell my brother we arrived safely,” he nodded at Snow and his gaze drifted to Emma one last time before he left. Once the door shut Snow and David immediately relaxed. 

“Now that _he_ is gone, Emma, what on earth do you think you’re doing sleeping with him?” Snow confronted her. 

“Excuse me, I have done no such thing!” Emma snapped back. 

“Honey, your scent is all over him and his is on you as well,” Red gave her an apologetic look. 

“We had to share a room, which wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t send me on the Snowbell with it’s one private room. Also, why are you so outraged, I am going to have to marry him anyway!”

“There is a time and a place, you know that.” 

“Please just continue to attack me, I thought you’d be pleased I was home. Why the hell are you so angry?” 

“We aren’t mad, we’re simply frustrated by this situation. None of this is ideal, we didn’t want this for you,” David interjects. 

“You’re not the one who has to marry him. I’ve come to terms with it over these few weeks why haven’t you?” The questions stuns her parents into silence, “I’ll leave you to think on that for a while.” Emma stood from her chair in one swift move and stormed out the door. 

David turned to Snow, “That could’ve gone better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a good week! Thanks for reading.


	9. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a good quarantine with plenty to read!

Emma spent the rest of the day in her room not wanting to see anyone. Much to her surprise Killian knocked on her door. 

“May I come in?” Emma’s grip on the handle tightened. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea right now.” Confusion spread over Killian’s face. 

“Have I upset you? If so, I apologize wholeheartedly,” a blush crossed his cheeks. Killian didn’t want to anger the one ally he had in this castle. 

“No, it’s not that. My parents accused us of sleeping together since we shared a bed on the ship and it’s probably for the best if we don’t spend time unsupervised.” Now, it was Emma’s turn to blush. Killian scratched his ear; which Emma had noticed he does when he’s nervous. 

“Ah I see. Is your father going to come after me with a sword? Or an axe perhaps.” A teasing tone in his voice. 

“No, I set them straight on the matter.” Relief washed over Killian’s face. 

“Oh good. Would you care to take a walk with me?” When Emma gave him a surprised look he continued on, “I have something to discuss with you and don’t wish to put your virtue at risk any longer.” 

“Oh of course. I’ll give you a proper tour of the castle.” Emma opened the door further and stepped out into the hallway with him. Her door shut behind her and Killian offered her his arm once more. She accepted it and they made their way through the castle Emma telling him facts about various rulers and artwork in the castle. 

“Now, I believe you wished to discuss something with me?” Emma prompted him. 

“Ah yes, I just got swept away by my lovely tour guide,” Emma rolled her eyes, “I heard there is to be a homecoming ball for you tonight, I wondered if there was any kind of tradition or custom, I should be aware of.” 

“Of course, there is a ball tonight, my mother would never pass up the chance. There shouldn’t be anything special about tonight, just a standard ball.” Emma shrugged. 

“Never hurts to ask, Misthaven is already so different from home.” Emma squints slightly as they move into the sunshine in the royal garden. 

“How so? Tell me about Montave.” Genuine curiosity filled Emma, she had never visited the place, but heard so many rumors about it. 

“To start your people, seem to hold all the love and adoration for you in the world. They show it so openly. We walked through the crowds and they reached out for you, and not once did you flinch or turn them away. I must say Montavians are more stoic, while they will be happy the war is over, they would never show their gratitude in such a way.” 

“How would they show it?” They reached the center of the garden, idling around the fountain, Emma holding onto everyone of Killian’s words. 

“By working harder on their fishing boats, bringing in more fish to the castle at no cost, and I’m sure Liam and Elsa’s child will want for nothing. We have quite a few woodworkers in Montave, that child will have every toy they could desire, and the people will continue to give.” 

“It sounds rather generous, your people may not show it in the same way, but they love your family as well.” Emma couldn’t help, but notice how blue his eyes seemed in the sunlight and how the weeks at sea tanned his skin in a handsome way. She hated to admit it, but from time to time a look from him could stop her heart beat even if only for a moment. 

“Perhaps, but there are differences between our kingdoms.” 

“Couldn’t that be said about every kingdom?” Emma said, curious as to what was going through his head. 

“That is true,” he smiled briefly. They finished their tour of the garden and Killian led Emma back to her room. He brought her hand to his lips and faintly brushed them across her hand. 

“I’ll see you tonight, Princess.” He dropped her hand and she opened her door. 

“You might not, perhaps pirates will whisk me away,” she teased, turning her back on him. 

“Good, it would give me an excuse to leave the ball to plan a dashing rescue,” he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. Emma could hear his footsteps echo down the hall. She didn’t have much time until the ball, so she would have to get ready soon. Emma flopped down on her bed, not wanting to face the nobility of Misthaven tonight. A ball couldn’t have waited until tomorrow? 

A knock at her door, brought Emma out of her train of thought. Emma opened it to find Ruby with a wolfish grin on her face. 

“You are not even remotely ready for a ball, are you?” She chuckled. 

“Why do you ask questions you know the answer to?” Emma almost regretted letting her in. 

“It’s fun, now have you picked a gown?” Emma flopped back on her bed. 

“No, I found out about the ball thirty minutes ago, I don’t even remember what I have in my closet,” she groans. 

“You remember, you just don’t want to pick.” Ruby flung open her closet doors and began citing plausible options. 

“Mom usually does this with me, why did she send you?” Emma asked, ignoring the dresses. Ruby sighed, she thought it would take longer for Emma to see through the ruse. 

“She thought you were upset, and her face would not be the one you would want to see.” Ruby handed her a beautiful, royal blue, silk dress that Emma had forgotten about entirely. Emma took it, knowing it would do the trick for tonight. 

“I didn’t think it would be like this.” 

“I know, but chin up things will get better. They’re shocked too. Your dad was right; they never envisioned this for you. Let them adjust.” 

“I was on my own for weeks not sure of what would happen next and I needed her guidance more than anything. I didn’t think I’d come home to this reception, to her anger, their disappointment.” Emma moved behind the screen in her room and began to change. 

“They practically had to drag you into the treaty kicking and screaming and you came back with him arm in arm… Emma. You’re more like your mother than you realize, she lashed out. Give her a moment.” Emma sighed, but said nothing, knowing her aunt was right. Ruby took it as her cue to leave. 

Emma continued to get ready for this damned ball, not looking forward to smiling and being polite to the nobility of Misthaven tonight. There was a soft knock on her door. 

“Come in.” Emma turned in her chair at her vanity surprised to see her mother. Snow was ready for the ball in a beautiful purple gown with white embroidery, her short hair styled with one of her more simple crowns on her head. 

“Ruby mentioned you might want help with your hair.” Snow wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. 

“Yeah, um thanks.” Emma felt an uneasy pit in her stomach. Emma watched her mother move closer to her in the mirror. Snow picked up the brush in the vanity next to Emma and began carefully brushing her daughter's hair. 

“I’m sorry for how I handled everything.” Emma blinked in shock; she hadn’t expected her mother to apologize just yet. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t realize I shocked you so much.” 

“It’s not an excuse, I’m your mother. I should’ve handled it better. Even though you’re all grown up I’m supposed to protect you. This whole situation has been difficult because it felt like the opposite of that. You know despite your father and I approaching you about the treaty it didn’t sit well with us. I don’t think either of us slept well while you’re gone.” 

“It wasn’t easy. None of it was. I thought he’d be this brute of a man, our enemy. He was the opposite, he’s a gentleman and he’s kind. I’ve been confused since this all began. All I wanted when I came home was to talk to you about everything.” Emma teared up. Snow stopped brushing her hair and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh Emma. I’m sorry, I never thought-” Snow kneeled and tugged her daughter into her arms. Emma relaxed in her mother’s arms, feeling safe and comforted. 

“You don’t hate him?” Snow released Emma and she shook her head. 

“No, not at all.” Snow began to gather Emma’s hair into a simple, but elegant updo. 

“He saved my life on the Snowbell.” Emma watched her mother's surprised expression in the mirror. 

“What happened?” 

“A chain was falling, and I didn’t hear the warnings and he shoved me out of harm’s way. It would’ve crushed me.” Snow began to put the pins in place in Emma’s hair adding some decorative ones for style. 

“He can’t be all bad then, hmm? I’ll make sure your father knows, he looked downright murderous earlier.” Snow smiled softly. Emma glanced at her reflection, turning her head from side to side. Her mother did a great job as usual. 

“It’s beautiful, thanks mom.” 

“Of course, dear. Now we should get going, wouldn’t want to keep all those guests waiting for too long.” Snow said with the air and elegance of a queen. Emma nodded and placed her tiara on her head. 

As they descended down the stairs to the foyer Snow kept glancing at Emma, “Is there something wrong with the dress?” 

“What?” Snow blinked rapidly, “Oh no, it’s fine, beautiful. I just noticed that your dress matches your ring.” Emma lifted her hand and examined the ring. She glanced back down at her dress; the color matched the sapphires in the ring. 

“It does, I didn’t even notice.” Emma dropped her hand again, “Everyone keeps staring at it, do you not like it?”

“No, it’s elegant and beautiful, but no one expected you to come with an actual ring.”

“Oh, well,” Emma frowned in confusion, not sure what she had expected from Killian. When he gave her the ring, she went along with it. Was she supposed to think the ring had deeper meaning?

At the bottom of the stairs Killian, David, and Leo were waiting for them. Killian got a little glassy eyed, when he saw Emma. He started to wonder if he would ever not be stunned by her beauty. King David was openly ignoring Killian’s presence, which was better than him trying to kill him, so for now it will do. Leo at least made polite conversation with him. Of all the family members, Leo seemed to be handling his presence the best. 

David kissed Snow and offered her his arm. Killian did the same for Emma, offering her his arm. He would be a gentleman until the end, but how he wished he could kiss her with the ease and familiarity that David and Snow had. He wished to kiss her at all. 

Leo entered first then Killian and Emma led the way followed by David and Snow. Leo, Killian, and Emma stood back while Snow delivered her speech, David at her side. 

“No one is more thrilled than our family that the war is over. We have all sacrificed so much, for so many years. Who knew all it would take was a marriage to mend the bridge between our two great kingdoms? We welcome Prince Killian to Misthaven and eagerly await the union between him and Princess Emma. Our main focus will be to our people, to help them recover, to rebuild Misthaven to greatness. To the future King and Queen of Misthaven,” Snow raised her glass. The whole room followed suit. Snow gestured to the dance floor; Emma sighed quietly. 

“I believe that’s our que.” She gave him a small smile. Killian held out his hand. 

“Will you honor me with a dance?” He smirked at her. Her warm hand slides into his. 

“Could I deny my fiancé?” She teased him and the glint in her eye made his heart beat faster. Emma regularly surprised him at every turn. He effortlessly glided her around the dance floor. It was easy with her, as easy as breathing air. 

Emma loved and hated how easy it was to dance with him. They simply glided around the dance floor. Emma had never found this ease with any partner before. She found it frustrating because as the days passed, he found almost no fault with Killian. He would never want her in any capacity more than a friendship that had been clear to her. She would have to accept that she wouldn’t have love like her parents did. Many men sacrificed their lives for this war, surely, she could deal with this. 

“Is it me or….?” David asked his wife quietly watching Emma and Killian dancing. 

“It’s not you, I never expected to send her there and have her come back in love.” Snow sighed and David nodded in agreement. 

“Not only that, but he loves her back,” David grumbled, and Snow squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

When the dance was over the room cheered and Snow retrieved Emma, claiming she had to talk to a few people. Emma squeezed Killian’s hand as he nodded. He watched her disappear into the crowd. Leo approached Killian and handed him a drink, “come on there’s more of that, you look like you need it.” Killian took a swig of whiskey, not rum he noted. 

“Do I?” They make their way to a secluded corner of the room. 

“Not really, but trust me it would be cruel to leave you alone with the vultures.” 

“Are they as bad as I imagine them to be?” he snorted, gazing around the room. 

“Probably not, but they certainly aren’t kind. You’ve been in Misthaven for less than a whole day. You will face them when your feet are more solid on the ground.” Leo shook his head. 

“I appreciate that, but why are you being so nice to me? I mean it’s not as though you know me or even remotely like me,” Killian shrugged confused. 

“You’re going to marry Emma. The treaty, she worked so hard, she’s given up so much for this damn war. She wouldn’t dare do anything to risk it and well I won’t be the person who will make this hard for her. Anyway, you don’t seem so bad.” Leo shrugged. Killian appreciated his honesty. Maybe Emma’s face won’t be the only friendly one here. 

The night went on and a few people were brave enough to approach them. No one dared to say anything to him in Leo’s presence. The dancing started back up again with King David and Queen Snow. Killian spotted Emma a few times and occasionally she gave him a smile or a quick eye roll if she could manage it. After a few more drinks Leo and Killian have a lively conversation. 

“There’s something different about Misthaven and I can’t put my finger on it,” Killian shook his head. Leo lifted an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t noticed, really?” Killian shook his head again. “Misthaven is a matriarchy.” Killian blinked a few times. 

“Excuse me?” 

“When the kingdom started, we had a stretch of kings who just started war after war. Finally, a queen took over and peace was able to be maintained for many years. Ever since then the people have been doubtful of any king in power, they trust a woman’s judgement, her ability to keep the peace. Kings haven’t had any real power in centuries. A queen will hold more power than a king ever will. My mother is the first queen to have a war in her reign in over 75 years,” Leo said simply. 

“What?” Killian said a little harsher than he meant to, but this changed everything. It definitely caught the attention of a few people, most importantly Ruby, who was engaged in a lively conversation with her wife, Dorothy. Ruby broke away from Dorothy and grabbed Killian’s arm, “Not here. Leo discreetly get Emma, now.” Ruby escorted Killian into a side chamber, before a scene could be made. 

Leo found Emma talking to a rather terrible duke that their whole family had the misfortune of knowing. She looked relieved to see her brother. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but our mother needs to see Emma and I immediately.” Leo excused her and the duke nodded solemnly. 

“It was lovely to see you again, please send my regards to your wife,” Emma nodded with a polite smile. 

"Of course, Your Highness.” The duke bowed slightly. Leo and Emma walked away finally. 

"What’s going on?” Emma asked in a hushed tone. 

“I might have said something I shouldn’t have to Killian. I’m a little drunk and it slipped out really, but I didn’t realize he didn’t know and well,” Leo huffed as he led them through a rather crowded ballroom. 

“What happened?” 

“He freaked out, Ruby got to us, quickly, he’s in a side chamber she told me to get you. Emma, I didn’t mean to.” She squeezed his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, let’s see the damage.” Leo led the rest of the way in silence, him and Emma smiling at those they passed pretending everything was normal. They silently slipped into the side chamber, hoping no one saw them. Killian was pacing around the small room, anger and tension evident in his every movement. Emma hadn’t seen him like this since Arendelle, even then he wasn’t this angry. 

“Were you ever going to tell me or wait until our wedding night?” Killian faced her fully when he realized she had joined them. Rage and fury storming in his eyes, tension in his stance. 

“Tell you what?” 

“That Misthaven is a matriarchy!” His shouts rung throughout the small room. He had finally figured out that bit of information that she had certainly been avoiding. It never went over well with suitors in the past, she feared he would be the same. 

“If you had asked, I would’ve told you,” he scoffed, “I would’ve, but frankly I am surprised you didn’t research more into the kingdom you were marrying into.” She crossed her arms, getting defensive. 

“Excuse me?” His eyebrows raised; shock evident on his face. If he thought, she would simply roll over when confronted he had another thing coming. Emma turned to Leo and Ruby, who were still lurking by the door, waiting to see if Emma required their assistance. 

“Do you mind giving us a minute?” 

“Are you sure? We can stay.” Leo immediately offered. Emma shook her head, “It will already be obvious we aren’t there, go distract them.” Leo sighed, but nodded. Ruby’s hand was already on the door handle; she knew Emma could handle herself just fine. When the door finally clicked shut Emma turned her attention back to Killian. 

“You heard me. You had Elsa, she visited here numerous times. She knows. You could’ve asked her a million questions about Misthaven, I’m sure she would’ve told you. So why didn’t you?” The question struck him because he hadn’t thought about it. Since the marriage was first offered, he hadn’t given Misthaven itself that much thought, he was more curious about his future bride. 

“That’s not the point here, you should’ve told me. It’s why you didn’t fight when Liam discussed my title because it wouldn’t matter, it wasn’t important to you!” He was lashing out now, she had backed him into a corner. 

“Maybe it wasn’t, but titles aren’t everything here. When we marry, we will be partners in every way that matters. You will be king. I cannot change the fact that the people of Misthaven have chosen to place their trust and power with me as their future queen.” Her hands settled on her hips. 

“I-that’s not the point. You lied, if nothing more than by omission. I thought we were going to be honest with each other, be partners.” He was backtracking now; he didn’t want to admit he was in the wrong. 

“We are. This does not change that. And don’t act like you’re the only innocent party here!” She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“What does that mean? I have been honest from the beginning.” Anger still rolling off of him in waves. 

“We both have secrets, truths that we have hidden. Why do you need your naval ship here? Why do you need a ship at all?” Killian looked as if she just slapped him in the face, his mouth open. He doesn’t have anything to say, he’s shocked that she asked the question. He’s speechless, standing here with his mouth open like a damned fool. He certainly felt like one. Emma’s right they do have their own secrets. This one he couldn’t share with her just yet, Montave was and is still depending on him. 

“That’s what I thought. Don’t stand here and throw around accusations if you’re doing the same damn thing. We both have our secrets, but don’t call me a damn liar.” Her harsh words rang in the small room and she exited through a secret passage that took her away from the ballroom and to the gardens. Emma needed a minute to calm down before going back to the ball. She wished she could just leave altogether, but her mother would just drag her back anyway. 

Things between her and Killian had been going so well and now… she was just as angry with him as he was with her. She gripped the bannister and took a few deep breaths, she had to get back to the ridiculous ball, she had already been gone for too long. Surely their absence was noted by many. 

A throat cleared behind her and she saw Graham standing there, patiently waiting. 

“Your mother sent me, she said your absence is soon to be noted, if not already.” 

“Of course,” she walked past him, and he grabbed her arm. His eyes staring down into hers so intently. 

“Are you alright?” She broke their gaze, looking ahead. 

“I’m fine, I just needed some air. You know how I detest balls.” She couldn’t bear to look at him right now when he looked like he would tear apart the world for her. 

“Emma, did he hurt you?” Her head snapped to him and she wrenched her arm out of his tight grasp. 

“No, he wouldn’t hurt me. Why on earth would you say that?” She asked, surprised. 

“Because he is the enemy, we’ve been fighting thirteen long years and I wouldn’t put it past him to hurt you.” Emma can see the tension in his shoulders. 

“Why do you care? You’ve hurt me enough for the both of you,” she snapped, tired of him being protective of her. He looked speechless. Emma left him there with his mouth open. She stalked back into the ballroom, throwing a fake smile on her face. A duke asked to dance with her, and she said yes, just to lose herself and her thoughts, if only for a moment. 

It was truly a moment because Graham followed her back into the ballroom. He found her and asked to dance with her next, knowing she couldn’t refuse him. She took his hand and they spun into the next song. 

“That’s not fair,” he whispered, and she didn’t have to ask to what he was referring to. 

“Yes, it is. Graham if you wanted me you should’ve said something before now, but the crown stopped you. Who I am and will be stopped you. You always put protecting the crown ahead of how you felt for me. Now that you can’t have me you lash out at every chance. So, yes, you’re hurting me,” she whispered back, not meeting his eyes. When she was younger, she loved him, but those days were gone, and she had to get the point across that he wasn’t allowed to treat her like this now. 

The dance required that he spun her away from him, and she caught a glimpse of his face, the hurt and sorrow she was causing him now was as plain as day. She hated it, but it was necessary. He had to move on from her. He didn’t say anything else and when the dance ended, he stalked away from her. She had to act like everything was alright even though it felt like her world was falling apart around her. First Killian then Graham. She had hoped that her and Killian were getting somewhere and now… now she didn’t know. 

Her father came to her rescue and swept her into his arms for the next dance. She released a sigh of relief. 

“Everything alright? Do I need to beat up a certain prince?” he teased her. 

“No,” she shook her head, “why does this have to be so hard?”

“I don’t know, I wish I could make it easier for you.” He spun her around the dance floor with a sad smile on his face. 

“I wish you could too. Is it always like this?” She shook her head. 

“Is what like this?” He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Marriage.” She had a pointed look on her face, she didn’t think she had to spell it out for her father. 

“Ah well no. There are good bits too, they often outweigh the bad. Although I married the first bandit girl who hit me over the head, so really you shouldn’t be asking me.” Emma chuckled and he smiled. 

“Ah there it is.” 

“What?” She cocked her head. 

“Your smile, it’s what I was looking for.” At the end of the dance he kissed her forehead. Emma knew at the end of the day her family would always have her back, would be there for her. Maybe they were shocked and angry when she returned, but they are by her side, here for her. As she would be for them in a heartbeat. Everything would work, it would have to in order to keep the peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! stay safe out there!


	10. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

The Royal Family had an early start the next morning with a tour of the village, an address to the people, and a dinner with the nearby lords and ladies. Personally, Emma would rather be on the battlefield again rather than do this. She loved seeing her people, but speaking to a crowd was not her favorite and the lords are about as exciting as toast. Not to mention she would have to spend the day with Killian and right now she wanted nothing to do with him. She was still furious with him. He never returned to the ball last night. Which she was fine with, he could go skulk and think about what he had done. Emma would have to play nice with him and put on a pretty face for everyone. To limit her exposure to him she took breakfast in her chambers that morning. After she dressed for the day in a simple white dress Leo came to fetch her, 

“Are you hiding from him?” He asked in lieu of a greeting. 

“No, not hiding. I didn’t really feel like seeing him. I’m already going to have to spend the day with him.” She rolled her eyes. 

“If it’s any consolation he looked miserable at breakfast, maybe you should talk to him.” He shrugged. 

“Are you defending him?” Emma almost stomped her foot, but restrained herself. 

“Of course not, but he was blindsided, and you have to spend the rest of your life with him, are you going to be mad at him forever?” He sighed at his sister’s antics. 

“I can certainly try,” she mumbled, placing the tiara on her head. It matched the one Leo was wearing, a solid gold band encircling his head. The only difference was hers had a simple diamond in the center. They left her room and began their descent down the stairs. 

“He hasn’t even apologized to me yet.” 

“Pretty hard to do when you hide from him.” He gave her a pointed look and Emma hated to admit it, but he was right. 

“Just hear him out.” Leo shrugged. 

“Why do you care so much?” 

“If I kept my mouth shut this wouldn’t be happening and I don’t want the treaty in danger because of something I did.” Emma stopped on the stairs and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh Leo, no. Look, peace may have been fragile at first, but Killian needs this just as much as we do. I know him enough now to say he’s not going anywhere. We will work through this, but the treaty is fine.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Killian saved my life on the ship, there was an accident. He could’ve let me die, let the treaty fall through. He didn’t. He cares as much as we do.” Leo nodded and they continued on. 

Killian, Snow, and David were waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. Emma desperately wanted to be angry at Killian, to be furious, but he looked apologetic and damn good in his regal red outfit. She was mad that he would doubt her and call her a liar. They both have things they haven’t been honest about. 

Killian will never not be struck by her beauty. It could be an elaborate gown for a ball, her vest and pants on a ship, or a simple gown for a tour of the town. She’s beautiful in every situation. 

He shouldn’t have blown up like he did last night. He was just so thrown off by it, it had completely blindsided him. Killian knew she was still mad with him, but now was not the time for his apologies. He nodded and held out his hand to her when she approached him. Emma nodded, but said nothing. She was definitely still upset with him. 

Snow saw the interaction between the two and sent Leo and David ahead. 

“You two need to act like you at least like each other.” Snow crossed her arms looking expectantly at each of them. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. I don’t know what happened between you last night, but our people will not accept him if you don’t. Now, you have five minutes before the carriage leaves.” Snow glided out looking as graceful as ever. Emma turned to Killian. He looked a little bewildered by Snow’s blunt honesty.

“Love last night was a mistake. I’m sorry for how I acted. I felt like we had grown closer over the voyage and I felt betrayed. You were right we both have hidden truths and I shouldn’t have-” Emma squeezed his hand. 

“I should have told you. Men don't exactly react well to being told they’ll never be in power. At first, I was afraid it would ruin the treaty. Now, I just-” She shook her head. 

“I understand why you wouldn’t tell me; I can’t imagine suitors would like the idea. I’m not them, I’m not running away. You and I will be partners until the end.” He reached out and touched her face. He thought she would flinch away or worse hit him. She didn't, she gave him a soft smile. 

“How would you like to see Misthaven?” Killian squeezed her hand. 

“Show me your kingdom, love.” Killian gestured out in front of him, letting her lead the way. 

They walked out to the carriages and Snow lifted her eyes at their linked hands. Emma gave a small nod. Killian and Emma shared a carriage to themselves and the rest of her family led the way through the village. While the people were ecstatic to see Emma and cheered for her, they seemed to fall silent and gave Killian weary looks, unsure of what to think of the foreign Prince. The whole time Emma plastered a smile on her face. She interlaced her fingers with his, their connected hands displayed for everyone to see. 

Emma showed him all of the village surrounding the castle, her people with their works of artistry. From blacksmithing to jewelry makers. They toured the market full of the various crops of the kingdom, it was nothing compared to the market it the summer, but for winter it was a true accomplishment of her people. 

Most of the people gave Killian a wide berth, not wanting to be close. A few were more open with their displeasure by glaring at Killian. He gave them no attention and was kind to every person he met, not that Emma expected any differently. She smiled at him often, her hand never far from his. She thought it would bother her, but it didn’t, not in the slightest. Today was about showing her people her acceptance of Killian, so they would accept him. Not only that Emma felt true ease and comfort around him that had been building for a while now. 

They toured some of Misthaven’s countryside and gave Killian a chance to view Misthaven’s spectacular mountains. Overall Emma would’ve called today a success. However now the royal family has to host a dinner party for the lords and ladies of Misthaven. They wanted to get a sense of their soon to be king. 

On their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Snow was stopped by Graham, who muttered something and gave her a note. They all waited outside the Great Hall while her eyes darted back and forth across the small page. Snow sighed and looked at Killian. Graham waited for further instruction. 

“What is it? Is it Liam? Elsa? The babe?” Every terrible scenario running through his head. Emma wanted to reach out to him, to let him know she was there, but his hands were clenched into fists.

“They’re fine. The note is about your ship. It was stopped in the channel, by one of our few remaining ships. They apparently didn’t believe a naval ship would have the diplomatic papers we issued them, and your crew is currently being held. Graham send word to release the Prince’s crew and send the boat on its way. Make sure to relay to any of our other ships to not stop it.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Graham nodded, before running off to follow Snow’s orders. 

“How could this happen?” Killian asked Snow, fear and anger evident in his stance. 

“I can’t control everyone in my command, no matter how much I try. You led men; you understand all too well what I am talking about.” Killian nodded she was right he did indeed know all too well. 

“Are my men alright?” 

“No deaths, they surrendered. Everyone is fine, knowing Graham your ship should be here by next week.” Killian still looked like he had gotten terrible news. He simply nodded and wandered down the hall. 

“What on earth is his problem?” David asked Emma, who just shook her head. 

“I don’t know.” She frowned, looking after Killian. 

“Find out, will you? We’ll entertain our guests until you return,” Snow sighed. Emma nodded and turned away from her family. She followed Killian down the hallway at a slow pace. She knew he needed time to cool down, she doesn’t understand what this meant to him, but it’s important. 

Emma finally caught up to him in an alcove overlooking the palace grounds. Killian’s back is to her, his hands gripping the ledge of the windowsill. 

“Killian.”

“If you’re here to drag me into that dinner, I can’t! This is bloody unbelievable; I can’t go out there and pretend everything is alright.” Killian let go of the windowsill, and clenched his fists. Emma could feel the anger emanating from him, she knew the anger wasn’t toward her. She reached out placing a hand on his arm. 

“Then let’s go somewhere else.” Surprise crossed his face. 

“What? Don’t we have to charm those lords and ladies at dinner with your parents and brother?” He shook his head in confusion. Emma took his hand and led him through a door that did not lead back to the great hall. 

“We definitely do,” she snorted. 

“Then, where the hell are we going?” Emma stopped and turned to look at him. 

“Do you really think I am a perfect princess who always does as she’s told?” His face turned red and he scratched his ear, his nervous tick that she was growing to love. 

“No, but what does that-” she began pulling him forward again. They went down another passageway, one that led to the stables. 

“Stop worrying about the lords and ladies of Misthaven, they’ll live with our absence for today. Now, pick a horse.” Emma led him into the stable, finally letting go of his hand to tend to Buttercup. Killian stopped in front of a beautiful black Friesian horse. 

“That’s Orion,” Emma said across the stables. Killian nodded while he prepared Orion, who took to Killian much better than Emma thought he would. They mounted their horses and Emma turned to Killian, “Are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be, lass,” he smirked. She smiled and led the way. They moved swiftly through the grounds and the fields surrounding the castle. 

They slowed when they reached the forest, maneuvering the horses through the dense trees. Emma dismounted Buttercup when they reached a beautiful lake with a waterfall. Without a word to him she walked toward the waterfall and for one moment he swore she disappeared into the cliffside. When he got closer, he saw her nestled in the cliffside in a nook that Emma was leaning against. 

“I thought you disappeared in a mere blink of an eye,” he whispered, the waterfall roaring next to them. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Emma has that mischievous glint in her eye that Killian is learning to love and hate at the same time. 

“Good. What is this place?”

“One of my favorite hiding places. The waterfall is great to cool off in the summertime, right now it’s just beautiful to look at.”

“One of?”

“A rebellious princess needs many, don’t you know…” he chuckled at this, “Killian, I need to know the truth.” The laughter stopped and he swallowed, feeling his airway constricting. 

“About?” 

“Your ship. You looked absolutely panicked, way more than I would’ve suspected. Even when assured it would be resolved you couldn’t go to the dinner. So, if you’d like my help you need to tell me what’s going on.” She never broke eye contact with him, never blinking. 

“It’s not simple.” Is all he can manage to get out. Her gaze is unwavering and relentless, never judgmental though. 

“It never is.” 

“This damned war nearly broke our people; it certainly broke our very limited farmers and trade. We relied heavily on fishing as an export and well we took those fishermen into war and soon there was very little to trade, we were trying to keep our people alive and fed. With each passing year it got worse and worse. We had trade agreements for a few years that helped, but other countries were so fearful of war and what it would do to their country, so they never held up,” he rambled on. Emma laid a hand on his chest. 

“Killian! What does this have to do with your ship?” Her eyes searching his, looking for the answer he couldn’t seem to give her. 

“My people need food, grain, seeds, whatever I can get them. Emma, they’ll die without it. I was going to send over some food and seeds to help the few farmers we have. My people need me, I can’t let them down.” She closed her eyes and cursed him. He might be smart on the sea and with strategy, but he had a long way to go when it came to diplomacy. She opened her eyes to find he had retreated slightly. 

“Why didn’t you ask for a trade agreement in the treaty?” 

“What?” His brow furrowed, not expecting that answer. Truly the thought hadn’t occurred to him or Liam. 

“Killian, we aren’t heartless. We don't want your women and children to suffer, to starve. We would’ve made it work, just as we will now. Do you not trust me?” 

“Love, I trust you more than anyone else in the realm right now. I have followed you into what used to be enemy territory, my life is quite literally in your hands.” With each word he moved closer to her and they were chest to chest, almost touching one another. 

“But you couldn’t come to me for help?” she whispered, and he placed a hand on the cliffside. 

“Not then. Not when peace was riding on every action and reaction.” He shook his head. 

“What about now? Did you really think I wouldn’t help?” she asked him, her voice wavering, her hurt evident. 

“I was afraid. Emma, please I trust you. Everyone is counting on me. This wasn’t about you, it was about my fear clouding my judgement,” he pleaded with her. 

“I see, we should head back now. At least make an appearance for dessert.” Emma pushed past him, back to Buttercup. 

“Of course,” he muttered after her. He worried that this truth had ruined everything building between them. They rode back in silence to the stables; Emma didn’t know what to say to him. She was beginning to trust him and now this. 

“Love,” Killian started. 

“ _ Not  _ your love,” she threw the words back at him. Killian flinched, he definitely deserved that. 

“Emma, I shouldn’t have-” 

“No, you shouldn’t have, but that’s not the point anymore. The point is your people need help. We’ll talk to my parents in the morning, figure out what we can do.” 

“What if they aren’t inclined to help?” 

“Doubtful that will happen, but then you and I will handle it ourselves.” Killian reached out for Emma’s hand, his fingers brushing hers. She moved out of his grasp, walking ahead. Killian sighed, throwing his head back.

Today had felt like a dream with her. Her smile and touches had sent him on cloud nine. Killian knew that some of it was manufactured for her people, but he couldn’t help but to revel in it. And now he feared he may never feel that again, may never feel that way with her. 

Killian took a breath and followed Emma in ready to fake a smile for these people, who he didn’t give a damn about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are having a good week! Just a little more angst I promise good things are coming!


	11. Imminent Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finals week and let me tell you online school is terrible, but I’m almost done with my bachelors! It’s exciting and exhausting. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter!

Emma gathered her parents and Leo the next morning deciding that she should tell them about Killian’s plan without him. Let them be angry at her then bring him in later, after cooler heads prevailed. 

“ _ This  _ is what he wanted his ship for?” Snow asked, truly stumped. 

“But why not ask for something in the treaty?” David wondered out loud. 

“Cause the brothers are used to using their military minds, not being diplomats,” Emma sighed. 

“What do you want to do?” Snow raised an eyebrow at her daughter, unsure of what she will ask for. 

“I want to help them. We can’t let their people starve. How much can we afford to give them?” Emma began pacing in their war room, worrying running throughout her entire body. 

“Depends on what they could give us in return.” Emma stopped pacing and looked at her mother. 

“But-” 

“No buts, Emma. Nothing is free in this world. I’m willing to help, but they viciously attacked our farmers in the war, we have less than I would like, in case of god knows what. If they could propose a trade, something for our people then I’d be willing to give more.” Snow gave her daughter a stern look. Emma was about to plead their case when David stood, “Why don’t you go get the prince, he can help negotiate a trade.” Her father almost pushed her out of the room. When the door shut behind her Emma glared at it. She stomped her way up to Killian’s room, knocking on his door. 

Killian opened his door in a hurry, worry on his face, “what have they decided?” Emma pushed past him into his room. Killian stood cautiously in the doorway, looking back at her. 

“They- ugh my mother. I-” Emma shook her head. Killian stalked over to Emma, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“Take a deep breath. Gather yourself.” Emma closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. When she opened them, his blue ones were staring deeply into hers. 

“What happened?” he asked her with all the calm he could muster. 

“Mom wants a trade. Whatever you could give, I wanted to just help. She can hold a grudge and didn’t take kindly to the fact that your men burned our farmer’s fields.” Killian dropped his hold on her and shook his head. 

“I never felt right about doing that. Our father always initiated that move and our generals continued it after his death. Anyway, we can trade the sins of the father and all that.” He nodded solemnly. Emma wanted to say something, but knew they didn’t have time. 

Emma turned and held out her hand to him, he took it without hesitation. Killian followed her down to the war room, hell he’d probably follow her to the ends of the realm, maybe even time itself. 

Emma let go of his hand once they reached the door of the war room. Killian opened the door for her and waited for her to go through. Emma began to pace again, watching the interaction between Killian and Snow. The door shut behind Killian, who strode up to the table. 

“I hear a trade is in order.” 

“Our people need to eat too; I can’t abandon them for yours.” Snow quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“I understand. When we came into port, I noticed there weren’t many fishing boats in the harbor. We have plenty of fish, we could trade fish for some grain, seeds.” 

“We have a deal. Emma write down the details.” Emma glared at her mother and gathered a scroll and quill. As Killian and Snow talked Emma scribbled down the details of their agreement. Leo left to sit as proxy in a meeting Snow was supposed to be in. David chimed in occasionally, never taking his eyes off the prince. 

“Your ship should be here next week. We will quietly begin to gather what you need, and you can meet your men in the safe house to give them the details.” Snow straightened her back 

“Where is the safe house?” Killian asked. 

“Emma can show you later. Now, I have other matters to attend to. Make sure that paperwork gets to Doc and we’ll sign it,” Snow addressed the last part to Emma. Snow and David left swiftly. Emma gathered the papers off the table. As she moved toward the door, Killian reached out and grazed her hand with his. 

“Thank you, love.” Emma nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“At dusk we’ll go down to the safe house. Meet me at the stables.” Emma shut the door behind her and Killian sighed. He felt like they were back at square one. 

Killian does as he was told and went to the stables at dusk. He wore his black vest, pants, and his long leather jacket. Killian was trying to blend in tonight, and it didn’t hurt that he always caught Emma eyeing his chest hair when he wore his vests. 

Killian chose Orion again when Emma came in wearing a plain grey dress and dark green cloak. Aside from her beauty she could almost pass for a villager. Emma goes to Buttercup, uttering soothing words. 

“How long will it take to get there, love?” Emma flicked up the hood of her cloak and tucked her blonde curls into it. 

“About an hour more or less. We’re taking the back roads into town.” She told him. He caught her eye and she quickly looked away. They rode out of the stables in silence, Killian supposed he had earned her distance and silent treatment, but it hurt, nonetheless. They made their way swiftly through the countryside and into the village. They took the back roads as Emma said and ended up tying up their horses in the back of a house that was close to the harbor. Killian paid attention to every twist and turn they had taken through town in case he ever had to come alone. Neither of them said a word until Emma unlocked the back door and shut it behind them. 

The house was pitch black and Emma deftly moved her way around the house lighting a couple candles so they could see. 

“You’ve been here a lot?” Killian glanced around the house, taking in the cozy surroundings. Emma was moving toward the fireplace when Killian stopped her. 

“You’re going to have to look at me at some point, love.” Her jaw clenched when he called her that. She sighed and turned her head in his direction. Emma opened her mouth then shut it again. 

“Are you going to be mad at me forever?” 

“Perhaps, I hadn’t decided yet,” she mumbled, “After my parents forbade me from being on the battlefield, I was a nurse. Eventually that was too hard for me to be so close to the battlefield and not be out there with my men. I was held back several times, eventually I had to leave. I had to do something however I was never much for sitting still. So, we ran spies from this house. They would get their assignments from me, come back, and debrief here.” 

“Did you live here the whole time?” He asked, noting her ease and knowledge of the house as she began looking through cabinets. 

“Mostly yes, occasionally I went home. Ruby joined me here more often than not to bring supplies and whatnot.”

“What are you looking for?” 

“I was just seeing what food stores we left here, if any. The house was cleaned out of anything.” Emma sighed, flopping into a chair tired after the events of the day. Killian pulled out a flask and handed it to her. 

“Not dinner, but will keep you warm while I get this fire started.” Her hand brushed his as she accepted the flask. Killian turned his back on her and found some flint, kindling, and logs beside the fireplace. Emma took a big gulp, knowing they weren’t going anywhere tonight. 

“Rum?” 

“Never far without it, doesn’t hurt to have it in a pinch.” Emma hummed, taking another swig. 

“I know you feel like I betrayed you by not telling you about my intentions. I am sorry about that, but I was doing so to protect and save my people. Can you tell me you wouldn’t do the same?” Killian turned back to her after the fire was started. She blinked a few times. 

“No, I suppose I can’t.” Killian stood at her side, the fire roaring behind him. His hand rested on her shoulder. Her jade eyes caught his blue ones. 

“It won’t happen again. You’re right we’re partners, that being said there’s one last thing I have to tell you.” His tone and demeanor were serious. It caught her attention. He pulled a chair out from the table she was sitting at. 

“What is it?” 

“Liam and I have been looking for a way to end this war for five years now.” The words hit Emma like a brick wall. 

“What?” 

“This war was our father’s idea, his ultimate legacy he used to say. He was right in that sense, he died before it was over, and it lasted even when he was gone. Liam and I spent most of our formative years training and leading our men, we spent time on the front lines. Our father never did. He didn’t see the carnage, the true horrors of war. He didn’t see what it did to our villages, our people. He just cared about the land gained, resources that were now his. My father was a harsh man and didn’t take well to our dissent, so eventually we stopped voicing it and found little ways to ruin his plans that could never be brought back on us. We thought that when he died that we could end it and bring peace back to the realm.” He said steadily, as if he had practiced this speech before. 

“Your father died five years ago…” 

“Yes, then the problem was his generals after years of being under his rule they were just as hungry for war as he was and had grievances of their own by then. Our people were mad too, their King dead, everyone still wanted the war to be a victorious win. Otherwise if we ended this war a coup would’ve taken place. Liam and I decided to bide our time. Liam wanted to insure one final victory before ultimately leading to stalemate.”

“The capture of Arendelle..” Emma was in shock and he  _ kept _ talking,  _ kept _ telling her everything. 

“Aye, our advisors were also urging him to pick a bride and soon. They wanted to secure the line of succession.” He barreled on. Emma stood up at this point. Killian’s eyes widened; he was watching her every move. 

“I lost my magic six years ago…” She trailed off. All the scenarios running through her head. Maybe if the brothers were successful and Montave was seen to be surrendering Emma wouldn’t have lost her magic. Regina wouldn’t have been as big of a threat. Her family could’ve come together to defeat Regina, not just Emma. The plan would’ve been different, everything would’ve been different. All of the maybes and what ifs were making her head spin. 

“Emma, I-” She cut him off with a glare. 

“No, you really should stop talking now. You’re telling me that war has been pointless for years now, that we were always headed here. That our men died for nothing, all because you two didn’t have the support to end it. Don’t get me wrong, I get it you couldn’t come out against your father, but Killian everything I’ve done has been for nothing! That the curse was for nothing! That losing my magic was for nothing!” She practically yelled at him. 

“I-” Killian stuttered. He was just trying to be honest with her and have her understand that he was on her side. He opened his mouth and stuck his own damn foot in it. 

“Why now? Why have Elsa propose the treaty?” She snapped. 

“The people’s opinion turned on the war, there were talks of riots and rebellions. With that we were able to change our general’s minds.” He answered not sure of what she would ask next. Emma curled her hand into a ball. What she wanted to do was to lash out and use her magic, she wanted that familiar warmth back in her body. His revelation gave her a flicker of hope and she hated herself for feeling it. 

“Emma, I’m sorry I never thought- I didn’t want another secret to come out and hurt you, hurt us.” Killian stood up once more and moved to her. Emma stepped out of his reach, backing away towards the door. Every step she took hurt his heart. 

“I understand, I need a minute.” Emma so badly wanted to run away, but they couldn’t reveal their location. Instead she left the room and went upstairs to the room she used while running the house. Emma slammed the door behind her. She paced in front of the window, trying to calm down. For the first time since Killian placed the ring on her finger, she wanted to rip it off. Her hand traced over it, but she couldn’t do it and she didn’t know why. 

Emma couldn’t change the past even if she wanted to, even if she had her magic. It was one of those things that was part of dark magic that Emma never dared to touch or even consider. She just longed for a world that wasn’t consumed and torn apart by war. Emma wanted her magic back. A sob ripped through her, she had never admitted those words to herself because what was the point, she couldn’t have it back, why want it?

Emma kicked her boots off and climbed into the bed, letting the warm blankets envelope her. Her tears soaking the pillow beneath her, sleep overcoming her. 

Killian sighed when he heard a door somewhere slam shut. He just rocked her world and he knew it. He never imagined how this news would change everything for her. He can’t seem to get it right with her. He took several swigs of rum and decided to roam about the house and become familiar with it. If his men would be stationed here for the time being, then he would have to be here too. Killian wandered through several bedrooms on the ground floor, an office, and the kitchen once more. The office had been cleared of any materials or documents. Killian found some paper and ink with a quill. He snatched it up and wrote out a letter to Liam. His brother could reason with him better than anyone, he would know what to do about this predicament with Emma. Liam would have the best advice for him because Killian watched Liam struggle with his feelings for Elsa for many years now. 

Killian left the cold dark office to pen his letter next to the light and warmth of the fire. It took him a while to find the right words to explain what had happened between him and Emma. He was so absorbed in the letter he didn’t hear her descend the stairs. 

Emma was barefoot with a blanket wrapped around her, her eyes slightly puffy and red. Killian hadn’t dared go up the stairs where she had gone. He wanted to give her the appropriate space to process everything. 

“Just grabbing some water.” Emma went to her pack and grabbed her canteen. She took a swig and gave him a sheepish look. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier.”

“No, love I understand completely why you did. I should’ve- honestly, I don’t know what I should’ve done. Not telling you meant it could’ve come out later and telling you seemed to have hurt you too.” Killian shook his head. 

“A double-edged sword.” He blinked a few times before nodding. 

“Aye, it was. Do you miss your magic?” He watched her as she took the chair across from him. 

“Every day, it was like losing a limb. My magic manifested when I was five, scared my parents to death,” when he gave her a questioning look, she continued on, “I didn’t want to play with Leo, so I put an invisible barrier between the two of us.” Killian laughed at that. 

“I can’t deny that sounds like something you would do...you barely ever mention it.” 

“It seemed pointless to want or hope for such things when it’s not possible,” she shrugged. Her hand ghosting over the scars on her right arm. 

“There’s no hope you could ever get it back?” Emma shook her head. 

“We searched for a way to reverse the spell for a couple years. Nothing ever came of it, I eventually told them to give up. The glimmer of hope just to be let down again was too painful.” Killian reached out for her hand and she let him have it. 

“I’m sorry, love.” She gave him a faint, weak smile. 

“It’s okay there’s nothing you can do about it. See you found the office, who’s the letter to?” She nodded toward the paper scattered on the table. 

“If I could do something I would. And ah Liam, just ramblings of a younger brother who has few friends in a strange kingdom.” He smirked as did she. Killian gathered up the papers and folded them to place in an envelope he took from the desk. 

“I’m going to bed; you can pick any of the rooms to sleep in. We’ll head back to the castle before sunrise.” Her hand slipped out of his hold as she stood up, adjusting her grip on the blanket. 

“Aye goodnight, love.” 

“Goodnight.” She brushed her lips across his cheek, a blush rising in his cheeks after realizing what she had done. Maybe there was hope for them after all. With her body so close to his Killian clenched his fist, he wanted so badly to reach up to her hip and hold her close to his side. He had to reign in those feelings. 

Emma gave him one last lingering look before heading back up the stairs. When she looked at him like that his heart would stop, it’s like she saw him. Killian sighed and placed the letter in his pack before heading up to get some shut eye as well. 

They reached the castle just as the sun was rising in the morning. Neither of them got much sleep last night and Emma desperately wanted to slip into her bed and sleep for a couple more hours. Ruby met them at the door, her arms crossed. Never a good sign. 

“Rubs not that I don’t love you, but why the hell are you up and waiting for us?” Emma approached her. 

“Emergency council meeting, everyone is waiting for you two actually.” Ruby told them, a nervous glint in her eye. 

“Any hint to what this is about?” Killian asked, looking from Emma to Ruby then to Emma again. 

“It’s urgent, Snow didn’t say more than that.” Ruby shook her head. 

“Great, well let’s not keep them waiting.” Emma said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile and led the way. Without thinking about it Emma fumbled for Killian’s hand. He grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. Emma looked at him with worry in her eyes. He knew whatever was coming wasn’t good if she was looking at him like that. Ruby didn’t miss their connected hands or the looks they exchanged, she simply smiled and kept her mouth shut, for once. 

They entered the war room and Leo, David, Snow, Graham, and August were sitting there waiting for them. August straightened up when they entered. Ruby, Emma, and Killian took their seats quickly. 

“You may begin,” Snow nodded. Graham looked to August. 

“This was more your quest than mine. Tell them what you found.” 

“I guess it was. In Arendelle the Dark One’s visit bothered me, it seemed odd that he would just show up. How did he even know Emma used magic for mere seconds, from far away? It didn’t add up, he couldn’t be watching her at all times. So, when we were there, I asked around seeing if maybe he had another reason to visit, really to find out if anything out of the ordinary had happened. The same day he was there a magical vase went missing. I didn’t think this was a coincidence, so his visit had two purposes and his proximity might explain how he knew Emma used magic. The vase apparently can hold people indefinitely. It got me thinking what he was up to, so I started looking around more to see if there were other stolen objects. There were, a wand hidden in a mountain cave that vanished last week, a gauntlet that is supposed to give the user courage was taken, the mirror in the Evil Queen’s castle is now gone, and I’m sure there are more I don’t know about.” David leaned forward on the table,

“What do you think all this means?” 

“That he’s planning something big and we need to be prepared.” August concluded. Emma stood up from her seat and went to the frosted window, her hands gripping the windowsill. If she still had her magic this wouldn’t be a problem. It almost made her blood boil, it was so frustrating to have it close, but not be able to use it. 

“We still have the protections from the fairies, or do you mean something more?” Leo asked, looking around the room. 

“More. We need Emma to have her magic.” August said nervously. Emma spun around at this point. 

“I would like that too, but we explored all the options last time it’s not possible.” Emma crossed her arms. Snow and David exchanged a guilty look. 

“Emma, it is. We just never…” Snow shuddered. 

“None of us could stomach it. There’s a difference,” Emma snapped. 

“The Dark One is gearing up for a fight or some big terrible plan of his. We don’t have a choice. He’s not just a threat to everyone in this room, but also the kingdom,” Graham told her sternly. Emma narrowed her gaze at him. They hadn’t spoken since the ball, he needed space and time to get over her. His tone told her that Graham was still upset with her. 

“Will someone please tell me what is going on? I thought there wasn’t a way to get it back.” Killian only has eyes for Emma. Sometimes she thought that those piercing blue eyes could stare straight through to her soul, like he could see her heart. The rest of the world would melt away when he did that, like nothing else mattered. 

“There isn’t.” 

“There is, technically the spell can be reversed if the spell is not actively holding someone anymore,” David explained, “If the Evil Queen is dead the curse won’t have anything to hold onto, Emma’s magic will come back.” 

“In theory it’s never been confirmed, we think that’s what will happen,” Emma added, shaking her head. 

“Why didn’t this happen?” Killian’s brow furrows, confusion on his face. 

“Snow was almost raised by the woman, and couldn’t. The rest of us…” David trailed off. 

“Didn’t feel right killing someone who was defenseless,” Leo finished for his father. Killian’s gaze snapped toward Emma. 

“You have plenty of loyal knights who I’m sure would do it for you…”

“We don’t do that here,” Snow started, “If the royal family can’t carry out the execution then it doesn’t happen. We can’t ask our men to do what we aren’t willing to do.” Emma was perched on the windowsill, her hands gripping the edge. 

“I’ll do it.” Emma’s gaze snapped to Killian. 

“No!” 

“Emma, I told you last night I would do anything to help you with your magic, those weren’t empty words. I have no qualms about killing her, she’s caused you enough pain.” He stood from his spot at the table, turning toward her. 

“It’s too dangerous, the cave she’s kept in has traps all over it. You’ll be lucky to get out alive,” she argued. He can’t be this stupid, this reckless, not for her. 

“I can manage just fine; I have my wits about me.” He dismissed her concerns. 

“I don’t want anyone risking their life for my mistake!” Killian walked over to her at this point, tilting her chin up. 

“I don’t want that bloody Dark One near anyone I care about. I don’t want you defenseless.” 

“I don’t want you dead!” She practically shouted at him, to make him understand. This wasn’t some simple mission, everything with this damn curse had consequences. This would not be the exception.

David cleared his throat and Emma and Killian jumped apart. Emma hadn’t realized how close they were. Killian scratched his ear, a blush evident in his cheeks. 

“I’m serious, Killian. Nothing good will come from going after her. This damn curse has already taken something precious from me, I won’t let it take you too. Please, don’t do it.” Emma wasn’t sure if her pleas were falling on deaf ears, but she couldn’t stand here anymore. She needed a minute to breathe. This man couldn't be ready to go headfirst into danger for her. Emma stalked out of the war room and slammed the door behind her.


	12. Secret Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! thank you all for your patience. I've had major writer's block lately. I hope you guys love the chapter :D

The bright morning sun shone through the library window as Emma was looking through dusty bookshelves, trying to find something, anything that could reverse the spell. She needed her magic, not just for her, but the kingdom. There had to be something in these selves that they overlooked the first time. If the Dark One was truly gathering up more magical objects it couldn’t be good. His plans never turned out to be any good. They needed to protect themselves. Emma groaned, snatching a few titles off the shelves and adding it to the ever-growing stack. 

She’d been here half the night and now into the morning, after leaving the meeting yesterday she had been bone tired and slept away most of the day. After waking up Emma decided that there had to be another way, there had to be something else they could do. Killing Regina couldn’t be the only way to get her magic back. There had to be something else, some obscure spell in one of these dusty books. 

A sudden surge of pain coursed down her scarred arm. Emma cursed and dropped the books she was holding. She staggered to the nearest table, slapping her palm on it, trying to hold herself up. Emma ripped off the sleeve of her dress, seeing the dark blue and purple scars fade to white, the table became incredibly hot beneath her hand. The candles in the library flickered. A familiar warm feeling spread through Emma. A feeling that she hadn’t felt in a long time, in many years. She almost didn’t want to believe it, simply because she didn’t want to be wrong. Emma brought her hand up from the table and saw her handprint burned into the wood. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and focused on the books on the floor. With every bit of her being she willed the books back into her arms. Without hesitation they leaped into her arms in a neat stack. Her magic was back. She dropped them again in excitement and began extinguishing and relighting all the candles. Emma might just cry. It was something that had been gone for so long, something she thought she’d never have back. After the excitement wore off, fear struck her, if she had her magic then what happened to Regina? 

Emma ran out of the library and down to the throne room. With a flick of her wrist the doors opened, and she smiled. She hasn’t felt this good in a long time, in years. Her mother and father were gaping at her. 

“Did you…?” David asked her. Emma nodded. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Snow gasped. 

“I have no clue; I was hoping you two would. If I have my magic, then what happened to Regina?” Emma asked, confused. 

“Have you seen Killian today?” David cleared his throat. Emma looked at her father confused. 

“No, why…” she paused then realization hit her, “No! You two let him go through with that crazy plan!” 

“Emma, he was willing to do what none of us could do. He was willing to do that for our kingdom, for  _ you _ ,” Snow explained. 

“For me?” 

“You’ve had your magic back for what maybe ten minutes and you’re happier than I’ve seen you in years. I know you tried to accept your life without it, but it's always been a part of you. He knew that, he’s an accomplished soldier and he'll return home safely. Graham went with him.” Her mother had an all-knowing look in her eyes. The one Emma can’t stand. 

“Who said I was worried about that?” Emma won’t make eye contact with her. 

“Sweetheart, we see the way you look at him. It’s clear you care for him,” David stepped in. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” She was about to swear up and down that they were wrong, that she couldn’t possibly care about him, but she could barely make herself say the words. The truth was she did and had for a while. She may even love him. If you had asked Emma when she sailed to Arendelle if she thought, she would fall in love with Killian she would’ve laughed in their face. She could never love the enemy she fought most of her life. He’s surprised her from day one and he’s never run from her. Killian’s been by her side, at first it might have been for the treaty, but it developed into something else over these last few weeks. 

Emma summoned a white cloud to transport her back to her room, not wanting to deal with her parents and their knowing stares.

“I can’t say I miss her doing that to run away from an argument,” David sighed, throwing his arm around his wife. 

“No, I can’t say I did either. You know her, she just needs to process this on her own.” Snow looked up to meet her husband’s gaze and he nodded. 

“Oh no, it can’t be,” Emma paced around her room, pondering what this meant for her, for Killian. His actions changed everything; he was willing to risk his life for her. He said things yesterday and so did she. His words kept ringing in her head, he all but admitted he cared for her. Did he feel the same way about her? She had often wondered about what he felt for her. That one night on the ship he had mumbled something, but she thought that was due to the fever, not his true feelings. Emma never knew what to think of that night. 

Emma was mad at him for leaving without a word, but mostly she was mad at herself for not making sure he went through with this. She wanted Killian here, she wanted to talk to him about what she had been avoiding for weeks, but she had to wait. Mostly she wanted to be sure he was in one piece. She paced around her room for hours watching the sun slip lower and lower in the sky. 

Emma moved out onto her balcony and looked down to the front gate, to see it closing behind two figures on horseback. From this distance she couldn’t see who it was, but she had a good idea of who they were. The horses headed toward the stables and Emma transported herself in a cloud of white smoke to the same place. She wanted to talk to Killian before her parents did. 

Emma folded her arms tightly as they rode up. Both Killian and Graham looked tired as they dismounted. 

“How long have you been waiting out here?” Killian asked her as a stable boy took his horse back. 

“Just a couple of minutes,” Emma said, anger clear in her voice. Killian raised an eyebrow at her tone. 

“How can you possibly be mad about this?” Killian sighed, knowing her mood from her tone. 

“How can I-? You snuck out to kill her without a damn word!” Emma shouted. Graham quietly heads into the castle, leaving them alone. 

“Well did it work?” Killian responded. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, he’s standing directly in front of her. His gaze never leaving her, hopeful that his hard work paid off. She held her hand out palm up, a warm soft light emanating from it. Killian’s face reflected shock and complete wonder. 

“Emma, why are you mad? I know you’ve missed your magic. You told me as much. What is this about?” Killian asked her, his eyes searching hers. 

“Because you ran off on a dangerous mission without a word to me! What if something happened to you?” She snapped. Surprise filled his blue eyes. 

“Do you care about me?” She put both hands on his face. 

“Of course, I care about you! You stubborn man, it's quite possible I love you.” Killian just blinks at her, floored by her response. In a million years he never thought she’d feel the same way he did. Without thinking about it Killian swept her into his arms and kissed her in a way she never has been kissed before. He can’t form words to say to her right now, his actions will have to be enough. Emma gripped the collar of his coat and kissed him back. It’s everything she had imagined and more. His soft lips against hers, his hand firmly pressed against her back. Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against his. 

“I love you too.” He had finally found the words. His gaze unblinking, unwavering. 

“I was mad you left without saying anything. I was worried something would happen to you,” she muttered, still holding onto him. 

“I know. I won’t do that again. It was bad form.” He smirked at her. 

“Please don’t, why did you?” She loosened her grip on his collar. 

“I was afraid you would have tried to stop me; tell me it was a bad idea. It wasn’t by the way. You gained back something that was lost for too long and I had no qualms about killing her. Perhaps this is how it was supposed to be.” 

“Perhaps, but another reason I didn’t want you to go was because her blood is on your hands because of me,” she sighed, moving out of his grasp. He caught her elbow, turned her back to him. 

“Emma, we all have blood on our hands because of that damn war. She took something precious from you and I was willing to take it back for you.”

“I know and I will always be eternally grateful for that, for you,” she said with a glimmer of hope and understanding in her eye. Killian swept her into his arms and kissed her once more. He would be content to do this for the rest of his days. She truly had never felt anything like this before. His kiss filled her with warmth and longing she had never felt anything like before. She would be beyond happy to kiss him for the rest of her days. They broke apart once more, much to her dismay. 

“Love, I’d gladly kiss you forever, but your parents might object.” He chuckled. She groaned, but agreed. Their hands joined together, and fingers were intertwined as they strode into the castle. 

The day went by in a whirlwind, Emma found she didn’t want to be far from Killian’s side. She supposed it had been like that for a while now, but she let herself gravitate to his side or hold his hand. Emma didn’t miss the looks her parents exchanged, but they said nothing. They were beyond thrilled that Emma had her magic back and that they were happy she was smitten with a certain prince. Killian had to restrain himself; he wanted to be touching or holding Emma at all times. 

Before they turned in for the night Emma and Killian had a long goodbye in the hallway. Filled with lingering kisses and soft touches. Both desperately didn’t want to say goodnight to one another. 

“I can’t seem to let you go,” Killian mumbled before pressing another kiss into her neck. 

“A spring wedding seems rather distant now doesn’t it?” Emma chuckled moving her hands up and down his back. 

“Very.” An idea comes to Emma’s mind, “What is it love?” 

“What if I told you we didn’t have to wait until spring to spend a night together?” Emma bit her lip. 

“Emma, your guards are right there. They would know if we did. I won’t put your virtue at risk,” Killian shook his head, “Also if you want your father to not kill me where I stand, I suggest you go sleep in your own bed.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course, love, but what does that have to do with this?” His brow furrowed and confusion spread across his face. 

“Everything,” her voice lowered to a whisper, “Say goodnight and go into your room.” Killian frowned, but knew better than to question her. He told her goodnight and kissed her cheek before going into his room. Emma went into her room as well and quickly changed into her nightgown and brushed her long golden hair. Her room and Killian’s shared a wall she stood before it and took in a deep breath. With the wave of her hand a door appeared. Emma had expected her magic would take some getting used to again, but it was like nothing had changed, like no time had passed at all. 

Emma knocked on the door before entering, she found Killian standing in the middle of the room wearing his night clothes with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t that,” he said, blinking rapidly. Emma shut the door behind her. 

“I’m glad I can keep you on your toes,” she smiled. An awkward silence fell between them. Emma didn’t quite know what to do with her hands. Killian’s ears turned red. Neither one of them knew what to do next. Emma’s gaze drifted toward the bed. 

“Why is this different? We’ve spent the night together before, we’ve shared a bed much smaller than this…” Killian reached out and took her hand in his. 

“Before we didn’t love each other. Before we hadn’t kissed. Before I hadn’t held you in my arms like this. It’s different for many reasons, none of them bad.” His free hand cupped her cheek, caressing it. 

“Trust me?” He mirrored her question from minutes before. 

“Yes,” Emma said on her exhale. Killian embraced her, his lips caressing hers. Her hands exploring his body. He guided her toward the bed, lying her down gently. He joined her on the bed, his hands all over her. Emma released little gasps and moans that made his cock twitch. He pushed up her nightgown, and found her bare underneath. She pulled the gown off over her head and onto the floor. He kissed her lips once again as his fingers stroked her entrance. Emma moaned again. 

His fingers found her clit and her eyes snapped open. 

“Killian…” His eyes met hers, filled with lust and wanting. He stopped moving his fingers but did not remove them from her. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He whispered and a shiver went down her spine. 

“No…” her eyes never left his. His thumb moved in small circles on her clit. She began to writhe beneath him, and it made him want her even more.

“Then let me give you pleasure.” Keeping his thumb where it was, sinking two fingers inside of her. 

“You’re so wet for me. Have you thought of me touching you?” He slowly began moving his fingers in and out of her. Emma gripped his forearm. 

“Yes…” she breathed out. He sunk his fingers deep inside of her, his thumb moving faster over her clit causing her to cry out. He pressed a kiss beneath her ear. 

“Now, my love as much as I love your noises, the whole castle will soon know what dirty things I’m doing to you. Shhh.” He whispered in her ear. Emma bit her lip in desperation, she didn’t think she would be able to keep quiet. He began to move his thumb and fingers in tandem. Her breathing became erratic and fast paced. Even with biting her lip Killian could hear all the little moans in her throat. He applied more pressure to her clit, his movements quicker. Emma’s eyes opened and released her lip. Killian could feel her walls clenching on his fingers. She went limp in his arms. He slowly removed his fingers; they were dripping wet. He gladly licked her essence off of them. She tasted like perfection; he would be happy sinking his tongue deep inside her. That would have to wait for another day. Her eyes fluttered open and he pressed a kiss into her lips. She savored every second of it. Her hands brushed against his hard length through the fabric of his pants. She dipped her hand into his pants, her hand wrapping around him. He hissed. 

“Emma, you don’t have to.” 

“I know I want to,” she said with an edge of eagerness in her voice. Her thumb spread a bead of precum around his tip. Her hand moved up and down slowly. Her other hand pushed his pants down giving her freedom to move. Emma gave him a few quick pumps before moving to take him in her mouth. The move surprised Killian to say the least, he hissed once more and groaned at the contact. She moved her mouth and tongue up and down, making sure her tongue swirled around his tip. Her movements became quick, she released a slight gagging sound when he hit the back of her throat. She used one of her hands to cup his balls, Killian thought he might combust from the stimulation. He buried one of his hands in her hair, guiding her head. She kept up with the fast pace, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he brought her. Emma hollowed out her cheeks, the extra pressure finally sending him over the edge, his cum spilling down her throat. Killian collapsed against the bed. Emma released him and swallowed with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Proud of yourself?” 

“Yes,” she licked her lips once more. Emma flopped on the bed next to him. Killian pulled her close to him. Exhaustion and the warmth emanating from Killian pulled Emma into slumber, his arms wrapped around her. 

They woke in the early morning hours, the sun barely poking over the horizon. Emma turned to face Killian who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Killian…” 

“Yes, love.” 

“I never thanked you for what you did, returning my magic. It means more to me than you’ll ever know.” Tears welled in her eyes, but did not fall down her face. Killian brushed a few stray strands of hair off of her face. 

“Emma, I’d do just about anything for you. If it brought you happiness, then my mission was a success.” 

“Your mission?” She smiled, questioning him. 

“To make sure you are happy for the rest of our days, no matter what.” Emma shook her head, still smiling. Emma’s heart melted slightly, and it was hard to believe there was a time when she hated the man whose bed she was in, harder to believe she loved him. If these weeks and months had taught her anything it was that nothing is expected and perhaps everything had led her here. 

“Off to a good start then… I unfortunately should head back to my room before someone notices I’m gone.” A certain sadness filled her voice. 

“Of course.” Killian kissed her forehead, holding her tightly for a moment longer. Everything they had last night was amazing and he can’t wait for the day she no longer has to leave him. He released her reluctantly. Emma gave him a sad smile before she kissed his cheek, slow to leave his embrace. Emma sat up and got out of the bed, a chill ran down her spine as she was met with the chilly morning air. Killian couldn’t help but let his eyes explore her gloriously naked body. Like he had said before she was beautiful no matter what. 

Emma found her night gown and pulled it on quickly. At the door Emma paused with her hand on the knob. She looked back at Killian, who’s eyes were still on her,

“See you at breakfast, my love.” Emma nodded and blushed slightly before going through the door. 

The door shut and with the flick of her wrist the door disappeared. She didn’t want to leave any evidence behind of what they had done. Ruby will probably be able to tell based on their scents, but that couldn’t be avoided. Emma cleaned herself up quickly and messed up her bed to make it look slept in for the maids to clean later. She chose a simple green dress for the day, hoping later maybe Killian would have some time to spar with her, so she’d have an excuse to wear pants again. He could never take his eyes off of her when she did. 

The sun rose above the mountains when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Killian fully dressed and ready for the day. He gave her a charming smile and offered his arm. 

“Good morning,” Killian gave her a wink, “Ready, love?” Emma nodded and linked her arm with his. Both of them were smiling the whole way down. 

Snow and David were whispering when they walked into the dining room. The couple exchanged a worrying look when Emma and Killian entered. 

“What is it?” Emma asked, cutting to the chase. Killian’s arm dropped and he fumbled for her hand. Emma squeezed his hand once it was in hers. 

“Two things actually, Killian’s ship is about two days out, so you two will be heading to the safe house tonight with the supplies.” David stated. 

“The second thing?” Killian asked. 

“The Dark One has started to take men from the village surrounding his castle. We need to prepare for an attack.” Snow told them. Emma can feel the magic tingling in her fingertips. She pulled it in quickly not wanting to hurt Killian. She turned to him and saw the same worried expression in his face. Whatever was coming wasn’t good, they needed to be prepared for the worst.


End file.
